Poker Face
by RG1998
Summary: Cartman lleva dos meses sin ir a la escuela porque cree estar enfermo. Cuando Stan va a su casa para dejarle la tarea y buscar unos libros que le había prestado, termina llevándose su diario por error. Así es como descubre que su amigo está deprimido porque no se siente bien consigo mismo... en más de una manera. Advertencias: Es mi primer Stanman :'D
1. Chapter 1

**¿No odian cuando se les ocurre una idea que les gusta, pero para un fic de una pareja muy crack que saben que nadie va a leer? Siempre quise escribir Stanman, es mi tercera pareja favorita (la gloriosa OTP es Kyman y la segunda favorita es inconfesable), pero esperaba que se me ocurriera la típica trama de: empiezan a acercarse, empiezan a gustarse, admiten que se gustan, se hacen novios, fin. Esta idea hubiera preferido pensarla para una pareja más popular, y hubiera sido lindo verla en mi OTP, pero simple y llanamente, como se me ocurrió pensando en Stanman, ya no supe cómo adaptarla sin caer en el OoC, cosa que ya es lo suficientemente difícil considerando que, por lo general, no se puede usar la palabra "sentimientos" y el nombre de Cartman en la misma frase. Así que vamos a dejarlo en Stanman, que se merece un longfic en español.**

**Con respecto al título, soy tan pésima para titular cosas que siempre son: o jodidamente genéricos, o nombres de canciones. Recuerdo que mommy monster dijo en una entrevista que "Poker Face" se trata de poner cara de póquer sobre tu sexualidad, y a Cartman le gusta Lady Gaga. Todo se justifica muy juerte :'D (?)**

**También espero que esté claro que, el hecho de que comience un nuevo fic, no implica para nada que vaya a dejar de escribir los otros tres. Todas mis historias, por malas que sean, son importantes para mí. No quisiera abandonar ninguna, y ni siquiera mi muerte lo permitirá. En fin, empecemos con esto, la introducción seguramente será más larga que el capítulo en sí xD**

* * *

_"¿Por qué no puedo ser normal? ¿Por qué tengo que querer ir en contra de la puta naturaleza? No soy mejor que esos maricas que se acuestan con hombres como si fueran mujeres, como dice La Biblia. Soy mil veces peor._

_Estoy harto de que los médicos entren y salgan de mi casa, diciéndole a mi mamá que no hay nada mal conmigo. Y sé que tienen motivos para pensar eso. Ninguno puede leerme la mente. Es obvio que sí hay algo que no está bien. Si no lo hubiera, no habría dejado de ir a la escuela hace dos meses._

_A veces escucho a mamá llorar, mientras dice cosas como 'No lo entiendo, si está saludable, ¿por qué no quiere salir de su habitación?'. A veces la oigo pedirle consejos a las madres de los otros idiotas sobre cómo acercarse a mí para que le diga qué es lo que está mal. Y las respuestas siempre son las mismas. 'Sólo quiere llamar la atención', 'Todo es un truco para no tener que ir a la escuela', 'Seguramente la obesidad está ocasionando estragos en su sistema que ni siquiera los doctores pueden detectar'. Hace tiempo que dejó de decirles que no cree que esté mintiendo, o que el problema sea mi peso. Ahora sólo la escucho decir: 'Tal vez tengan razón', y casi puedo verla asentir tristemente. Prefería oírla con sus 'amigos', o mejor dicho, clientes. Al menos eso no me hacía sentir culpable._

_Siempre detesté ser gordo, y tuve que inventar excusas para justificarlo. 'Es genético', 'Soy de huesos anchos', etcétera. Ya ni siquiera me molesto. Los insultos por ese tema dejaron de molestarme. Porque, sin importar lo asqueroso que es para los demás, tiene un lado bueno. Suena patético, pero una de las razones por las que la gente se burla de mi cuerpo, es que debido a mi sobrepeso, en mi pecho se forman acumulaciones de grasa, que casi parecen... Ese es el punto. Además, amo demasiado la comida chatarra como para dejarla y, al mismo tiempo, sacrificar la única cosa que se acerca a agradarme de mí mismo. Sería lo más estúpido que podría hacer. Las humillaciones lo valen._

_Desde un principio, supe que algo andaba mal. De niño me gustaba vestirme como una chica. Mentiría si dijera que no me sentía más cómodo usando ropa de mujer, que usando ropa de hombre. Nunca me paré a cuestionarme por qué lo disfrutaba tanto. Simplemente era algo que me hacía sentir bien, así que no tenía por qué preocuparme. Pero cuando el maricón de Butters les mostró a todos un vídeo mío, disfrazado de Britney Spears, con peluca y sujetador incluidos, entendí que la sociedad no veía eso como algo normal e inocente. Que eso tenía un montón de connotaciones negativas. Que no todo el mundo tenía los mismos límites para aceptar y respetar a los demás. Y fue la primera vez que casi entendí cómo se sentían los judíos, o los negros, o los gays. Casi. Y todas esas piedras cayeron sobre mi espalda. Todos los prejuicios. Toda la vergüenza. Pero no quería dejar de vestirme así cuando estaba solo. Nunca lo hice. Sólo traté de ser más cuidadoso respecto a eso. Pero desde entonces, cada vez que lo hago, recuerdo las risas. Ahora estoy tratando de evitar esto. No puedes curarte de una adicción a las drogas si sigues consumiéndolas. Lo mismo pasa con esta mierda._

_Sonará extraño, pero cuando aún iba a la escuela, cada vez que las chicas de mi clase querían hacer una pijamada, me quedaba esperando una invitación. Esperando que la perra hippie o alguna de sus amigas dijera, 'Oye, Erica, ¿vienes este sábado?'. Erica. Me gusta ese nombre. Es un nombre bonito. No como Eric. Al menos no para mí. Y para colmo, incluso mi maldito apellido me recuerda que soy un hombre._

_Sé que parezco imbécil por envidiar incluso esto de las mujeres, pero a veces desearía que los chicos quisieran ir al parque acuático, y yo tuviera que decir 'No puedo. Tengo la regla'. Incluso pagaría por sentirme molesto por tener que explicar por qué me niego a usar tampones. O por, a los doce años, haber muerto de vergüenza, mientras mi madre llamaba a todos nuestros parientes diciendo que 'su niña se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer'. Soy patético._

_Suelo tener que reprimir el llanto cuando me miro al espejo. Los chicos no lloran, eso dicen. Pero en verdad quiero hacerlo. Porque es entonces cuando tengo que enfrentarme a mi propia imagen. Tengo el cabello corto y bien arreglado. Siempre. No sé lo que es tener un mal día en ese aspecto. No sé lo que es despertar con un nido de águilas en la cabeza. Casi nunca tengo que peinarme. Con respecto al resto de mi cuerpo... no creo que haga falta decir nada. Soy lo más desagradable que puede haber. Pero no quiero esforzarme en adelgazar, por motivos que ya mencioné. A veces, cuando entrecierro los ojos, el cristal refleja otra cosa. Es entonces cuando soy testigo de cómo mi cabello crece y se descontrola, hasta el punto en el que llego a pensar 'Bueno, puedo hacerme una cola de caballo y problema resuelto'. Mis facciones se suavizan y mis asquerosos pliegues de grasa se moldean como arcilla, hasta convertirse en la clase de curvas estilizadas y voluptuosas por las que Kenny se babea. Por unos escasos segundos, soy por fuera lo que soy por dentro. Y luego la realidad regresa como baldazo de agua fría. Sigo siendo ese idiota que todos odian. Incluso yo._

_Ya no quiero sentirme así. Quiero ser normal. Todos esperan otra cosa de mí. Si alguien se entera, no me dejará vivir con eso. No puedo decirle qué me pasa a mamá. La he decepcionado lo suficiente, en muchas ocasiones. Sé que no puedo ser un mejor hijo, así que esto es lo menos que puedo hacer. Está muy preocupada. Sufre porque no entiende qué sucede conmigo, pero el daño si lo descubre será peor._

_Ahora tengo que intentar curarme. Así podré regresar a la escuela y seguir con mi vida. Pero es difícil. Sobre todo si escribo diarios íntimos como las niñitas de trece años. Carajo, estoy muy mal."_

Cartman cerró el pequeño cuaderno, dejándolo sobre la pila de libros que había en su escritorio. Depositó el lapiz en el lapicero, apagó la lámpara portátil, y se puso de pie. Decidió recostarse un rato en la cama. No era como si tuviera otra cosa que hacer metido en esas cuatro paredes. Quería dormir un poco antes de que su madre le subiera la merienda. La puerta se abrió lentamente. Se cubrió el rostro con la almohada. Ni siquiera quería ser visto.

—Eric, ¿estás despierto?—sonrió Liane, encendiendo la luz y entrando en la habitación.

—Sí.—contestó, con un hilo de voz.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—se sentó en la cama, retirándole la almohada de la cabeza.

—Mal.

—¿Qué te pasa, cariño?

—Estoy enfermo, mamá. Estoy muy enfermo.

—Te han visto muchos doctores, y dicen que estás bien.

—¡No lo estoy!

—Pero explícamelo, querido. Ni siquiera me has dicho que síntomas tienes. ¿Qué te hace pensar que estás enfermo?

—Sé que lo estoy. Simplemente lo sé. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Alguien te está molestando en la escuela?

—No.

—¿Estás así por una chica?

_Técnicamente sí..._

—No.

—Amorcito, yo quiero ayudarte, pero tú no me dejas. Soy tu mamá y puedes decirme lo que sea.

—¿Lo que sea?

—Ajá.

—Bueno...—tomó aire, y supo que no tenía valor para decir la verdad—Ya te dije todo. Estoy mal.

—Pero...

—Basta, por favor.

—Está bien. Tu amiguito Stan está abajo. Viene a traerte tu tarea y recoger la de ayer y todos los libros que te prestó. Le diré que suba.

—¡No! ¡No lo hagas!

—¿Por qué?

—¡No quiero que me vea! ¡No quiero que nadie me vea! ¡Estoy enfermo, mamá!

—Eric, ya te lo he dicho mil veces, no estás enfermo. Stan tiene que subir para poder llevarse sus libros. Yo no sé cuáles son, no puedo bajarlos por ti. No hay otra opción. Lo siento.—salió del cuarto.

Unos minutos después, la puerta volvió a abrirse. El pelinegro pidió permiso, y a pesar de no tenerlo, entró.

—Hola.—dijo tranquilamente.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer y vete.—escondió el rostro en la almohada de nuevo.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Hace dos meses que no vas a la escuela.

—Los libros están sobre el escritorio. Tómalos y lárgate.

—Uh... Bueno.—obedeció a las órdenes, sin pronunciar más palabras.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Stan regresó, y volvió a subir al dormitorio, con un pequeño cuaderno.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Es sábado.—cuestionó Cartman, de mala gana, al verlo llegar.

—C-creo que ayer, me llevé algo tuyo por accidente.—informó, mostrando lo que tenía en la mano.

—¡Dame eso!—se lo quitó bruscamente. Era su diario. —¿Leíste algo?

—No pude evitarlo...

—¡¿Qué leíste?!—gritó molesto.

—Sólo la última página. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—No, no puedes.—sabía cuál sería esa pregunta.

—Cartman, ¿tú... quieres ser una chica?—la hizo de todos modos.

—¡Cállate! ¡Deja de decir cosas tan estúpidas!

—Es eso, ¿no? ¿Por eso ya no vas a la escuela? ¿Porque no te sientes cómodo siendo un chico?

—¡No voy porque estoy enfermo y tengo que curarme! ¡Los que no se sienten cómodos siendo quienes son, son los fenómenos de circo, y yo no soy uno de ellos! ¡Nada de lo que dice este tonto diario es cierto! ¡Yo soy una persona normal, entiéndelo!

—No tiene nada de malo querer...

—¡Cierra la boca, hippie! Tú no sabes nada sobre mí. Y más vale que no le cuentes a nadie lo que leíste, porque si lo haces, juro por Dios que te arranco las bolas con mis propias manos. ¡Fuera!

Stan no quería seguir discutiendo. Estaba impactado, pero de alguna forma lo veía venir, y sabía que Cartman no iba a reconocer algo así tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, estaba preocupado. No podía imaginarse la lucha interna que su amigo debía estar llevando desde quién sabe cuándo. Tal vez lo mejor sería dejar que las cosas se enfriaran y ver qué podía hacer por él... o ella. Diablos, esto era raro.

* * *

**Y eso es todo. Créanme que estoy tratando de escribir esto con el mayor de los respetos. Sé lo que es sentir que tu cuerpo es tu cárcel. Me pasa. No tan drásticamente como para hacer algo al respecto, pero si de algo estoy segura, es que no me siento identificada con mi género en lo absoluto. Así que cualquier persona que tenga que lidiar con esto, tiene todo mi apoyo y admiración. Las reviews son super bienvenidas. Nos vemos ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**No puedo creer que alguien haya leído esto. Supongo que no soy la única amante del Stanman de la sección en español. Así que seguiré con esta cosa bizarra. Espero que les guste ^_^**

* * *

_"Estoy muerto. Ese hippie marica lo leyó todo, y no tuvo ningún tapujo para enfrentarme con eso. Si antes no podía regresar a la escuela, ahora mucho menos. Ya ni siquiera debería seguir escribiendo en este estúpido diario. No me trajo nada bueno. Sólo problemas._

_Creo que hoy es lunes, aunque es un poco difícil tener noción del paso de los días cuando estás encerrado a oscuras, sin saber cuándo se oculta el sol y cuándo sale. Seguramente Stan ya salió de la escuela. Seguramente ya todos lo saben. No voy a volver allí. Ya puedo ver a todos esos idiotas riéndose de mí. Como si ser un pervertido fuera algo gracioso. Tal vez ni quieran juntarse conmigo. Tal vez piensen que es algo contagioso y traten de mantenerse alejados. Van a sentir asco. Van a hablar a mis espaldas. Sigo esperando que la directora llame a mi casa, para acusarme con mamá de estar confundido y enfermo. Mi vida terminó. Debí ser más cuidadoso"._

—Cartman, ¿estás allí adentro?—escuchó a alguien tocando la puerta, y dejó de escribir.

—¿Quién es?—preguntó.

—Soy Stan. Vine a traerte la tarea de hoy.

—Pásala por debajo de la puerta.

—Vamos, déjame entrar, por favor. Quiero hablar contigo.

—Yo no.

—No le conté a nadie lo que dice tu diario.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Ya abro.

Se levantó y le quitó el cerrojo a la cerradura. Stan no tardó en entrar y sentarse en la cama, como si esa fuera su habitación. Cartman volvió a cerrar con llave y se sentó a su lado.

—Tu madre está muy mal.—le dijo el recién llegado. —Nunca la había visto tan triste.

—Yo no la noto tan grave.

—Por supuesto que no. Finge estar bien contigo para no preocuparte. Pero... Demonios, parece muerta en vida. Deberías replantearte las cosas. Le estás haciendo mucho daño quedándote en tu habitación todo el día y diciéndole que estás enfermo, cuando los doctores dicen que no tienes nada.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que los doctores no sepan ver mi enfermedad.

—¡¿Qué enfermedad?! ¡No te entiendo! ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo del diario? Porque eso no tiene nada de malo.

—¡Pero me hace muy infeliz! ¿De acuerdo? Me siento horrible por toda esta mierda. Estoy desequilibrado y tengo que mejorarme antes de poder reincertarme en la sociedad.

—¡Lo haces sonar como si hubieras cometido un crimen!

—¡Es un crimen contra la naturaleza!

—¡¿Y matar a tu padre y dárselo de comer a tu medio-hermano no lo es?! Con todas las cosas horribles que has hecho en tu vida, no puedo creer que te sientas culpable y desequilibrado por querer ser una...

—¡No lo digas, Stanley! ¡No te atrevas a decirlo!

—¡Pero no es nada del otro mundo! ¡Es sólo lo que sientes! ¿Cómo podría estar mal? Muchas personas no se sienten identificadas con el género que les tocó tener.

—Lo sé. Se llaman depravados sexuales, y yo no soy uno de ellos.

—No lo son. Merecen el mismo respeto que cualquier ser humano debe tener. Pero veo que ni siquiera te respetas a ti mismo.

—¿Cómo quieres que me respete? Por dentro soy una mierda y por fuera no soy yo.

—Pero puedes serlo. ¿Qué tal si... No lo sé, te dejas crecer el cabello. Puedes empezar a usar la ropa que te guste y...

—¡Eso es lo que quiero evitar! Yo no quiero ser un pervertido.—comenzaba a angustiarse más de la cuenta y algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos—No sé por qué me está pasando todo esto. Nunca podré perdonarme por sentirme así. Nunca.

—Cartman, no puedes perdonarte, porque no hay nada que perdonar. Esto no es un castigo, es sólo tu forma de ser. Y no hay nada más increíble en el mundo, que estar en paz con uno mismo.

—¿No entiendes que me estoy arruinando la vida? Sería muy fácil hacer lo que quisiera, pero no soy la única persona en el mundo.

—¿Desde cuando te importan los demás?

—No me importan ellos. Pero es que... Ya puedo imaginármelo todo. El judío y el pobre burlándose de mí. Todos en la escuela mirándome raro. Las madres de los idiotas murmurando sobre mi mamá. "Oye, ¿oíste que el hijo de Liane quiere ser una chica?". Va a decepcionarse mucho.

—Kyle y Kenny son tus amigos, y más allá de todas las bromas que puedan llegar a hacer sobre ti, te quieren, y no van a reírse de algo que te afecte tanto. Ninguno de ellos es tan cabrón. Por supuesto que la gente va a hablar, siempre sucede. Pero se acostumbrarán. Algunos te aceptarán y otros no, así sabrás quién vale la pena tener cerca. Tampoco creo que vayas a decepcionar a tu madre. Con todas las cosas malas que has hecho, ella sigue creyendo en ti, incondicionalmente. Esto no tiene nada de malo.

—Bueno, si tienes una respuesta para todo, dime algo: ¿quién podría enamorarse de alguien así? Ya soy lo suficientemente desagradable para la gente, no puedo sumarle esto.

—Estoy seguro de que vas a encontrar a alguien que sepa ver más allá de todo.

—¿Quién? Seamos sinceros, por favor. Una chica heterosexual o un chico gay no se va a fijar en un tipo al que le gusta vestirse como mujer, y a una chica lesbiana o a un chico heterosexual no le va a gustar una mujer con pene. Aún si encontrara a alguien que le gustara la gente... como yo, probablemente se enamoraría de una mejor persona.

—Para ser tan egocéntrico la mayoría del tiempo, tienes serios problemas de autoestima.

—¿Ves? Ese es otro síntoma de enfermedad psicológica.

—Tu única enfermedad es que no puedes aceptarte y por eso estás deprimido.

—Necesito que me ayudes.

—¿Ayudarte con qué?

—A curarme de esta mierda. Por favor, quiero ser una persona normal. Tengo que hacer algo antes de que sea tarde, y tú eres la única persona que lo sabe.

—¿Una persona normal? Ya eres una persona normal, no hay nada mal contigo.

—Si en verdad eres mi amigo, entonces ayúdame.

—Veré qué puedo hacer. Pero ahora tengo que irme, sólo vine a dejarte esto—le alcanzó la tarea y se paró—Nos vemos.

Abrió la puerta, se fue y la volvió a cerrar.

* * *

—Señora Cartman, ¿puedo hablar con usted? Es sobre su hijo.—dijo, bajando las escaleras.

—¿Te contó qué es lo que le pasa?—preguntó ella, sonando menos triste de lo que acostumbraba últimamente.

—Algo así.

—Por favor, dímelo. Él no me comenta nada del tema, sólo se queda allí.

—Es bastante serio. No se preocupe, no está metido en nada raro. Pero yo no puedo decírselo. Le prometí que guardaría el secreto.

—Entonces, ¿qué hago?

—El problema es que está llamando a los doctores equivocados. Si quiere mi consejo, consígale un buen terapeuta.

—¿Tú crees que eso ayudará?

—Probablemente. No pienso que vaya a decirle qué le pasa a nadie que lo conozca, yo ni siquiera me enteré de su boca. Necesita hablar con un especialista.

—Gracias por la idea, cariño. Lo pensaré.

—De nada. Tengo que irme ahora.

—Adiós. Ve con cuidado.

* * *

—Eric, levántate y vístete.—ordenó suavemente, levantando las persianas de la ventana de la habitación.

—Argh, mamá, no me molestes. Quiero dormir.—se quejó, tratando de adaptar la vista a la luz solar.

—Tenemos que salir hoy.

—¿A dónde?

—Te voy a llevar a una psicóloga.

—¡¿Qué?! No necesito ir a una loquera.

—Si tú no vas a decirme qué es lo que te pasa, entonces voy a llevarte con una experta para averiguar qué tienes.

—¿De dónde salió esa estupidez?

—Stan me lo sugirió, y creo que tiene razón.

—¡Cualquier cosa que ese hippie te haya dicho es mentira!

—No me dijo nada salvo eso. Sea cual sea tu enorme secreto que te tiene tan angustiado, quien se encargue de descubrirlo será la doctora Jones. Dicen que es una de las mejores psicólogas del pueblo y tienes una cita con ella en menos de una hora. Apresúrate.

—Demonios, está bien.

* * *

Esperando su turno en la clínica, sin los nervios para soportar los incesantes gritos de los niños que correteaban por entre los asientos, Cartman repasó mentalmente lo que podía decir y lo que no. No era la primera vez que iba a un loquero, y conocía todas sus trampas y juegos mentales para desmenuzar el contenido del cerebro de alguien. Así que estaba listo. Sin embargo, cuando otro chico que aparentaba tener su misma edad salió, y el número encima del escritorio de la recepción indicaba que ese era el momento en el que tenía que entrar, toda su preocupación regresó.

—Número setenta y ocho.—llamó la recepcionista.

Se puso de pie y entró al consultorio. Era bastante similar a una sala de estar bonita de una casa común. Sólo le faltaba una chimenea en el medio de la pared. La doctora Jones estaba sentada en el único sillón que había, dejando una taza de té sobre la mesa de café. Era una mujer que aparentaba unos treinta y largos. Tenía cabello rubio, que no parecía de su tono natural, y recogido en un prolijo moño. Tenía unas gafas sostenidas a su cuello por un cordón, y una sonrisa tremendamente cálida. Tomó la libreta y el lápiz, y enfocó sus ojos esmeralda en él.

—Oh, tú debes ser Eric. Toma asiento, por favor.—sonrió.

Obedeció, y se ubicó recostado en el diván del consultorio. Sí, típico lugar de trabajo de loqueros. Como en las películas.

—Soy la doctora Jones.—le informó ella—Pero puedes llamarme Norah. **(N/A: Seh, estoy obsesionada con "Don't know why" y se nota)**

—La llamaré doctora de todos modos.—dijo él secamente.

—Me parece bien. Bueno, ¿por qué no empiezas hablándome de ti?

—¿Qué quiere que le diga?

—No lo sé. Tu edad, quiénes son tus amigos, cómo te va en la escuela, lo que quieras contarme.

—Está bien. Tengo quince años...—se detuvo para mirarla de reojo, porque ya estaba anotando cosas en su libreta. Ella asintió, indicándole que continuara. —Mis amigos son el judío, el hippie, el pobre y el marica...

—Bueno, esa no parece una forma muy apropiada de referirte a tus amigos. ¿Por qué no me dices sus nombres?

—Kahl, Stan, Kenny y Butters. ¿Contenta?

—Mucho. Puedes seguir contándome.

—En la escuela... Francamente no lo sé. Hace meses que no voy.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Estoy enfermo.

—Yo te noto muy sano.

—Pero no es así.

—Explícamelo.

—Yo... No puedo decírselo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es muy vergonzoso.

—Eric, no estás aquí para sentir vergüenza. Lo que digas aquí adentro, sólo lo voy a saber yo. No voy a juzgarte y mucho menos decírselo a alguien, mi código profesional me lo impide.

—Pero si es algo muy retorcido, no tiene más opción que contárselo a mi mamá.

—¿Qué tan retorcido puede ser? ¿Has cometido algún delito?

—No.

—¿Lastimaste a alguien?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿qué es eso tan retorcido?

—Soy... Soy un degenerado, doctora.—rompió en llanto.

—Eric...—dejó lo que estaba escribiendo para sentarse a su lado en el diván y alcanzarle un pañuelo. —Tranquilo.

—Carajo, ¿por qué estoy llorando? Eso es para maricas.

—No, no lo es. Llorar hace bien a veces. Sécate las lágrimas.

—Lamento ponerme así.—hizo lo que le dijo.

—No hay problema. Ahora, dime, ¿por qué dices que eres un degenerado?

—P-porque... Porque no me gusta ser un chico, doctora.—la abrazó.

—Ya, ya. No pasa nada.—le frotó la espalda tratando de calmarlo. —Veamos, así que no te gusta ser un chico. ¿Te gustaría ser una chica?

—S-sí. ¿Ve que soy un degenerado?—se separó de ella.

—No creo que lo seas. Eres un adolescente que está descubriendo su sexualidad, y si te sientes incómodo contigo mismo, es comprensible. A mucha gente le pasa.

—A los pervertidos.

—Estás muy equivocado. Que sientas que tu cuerpo no te representa no te hace un pervertido. Pero duele mucho. Duele mucho sentir que eres tu propia cárcel, ¿cierto?

—Cierto.

—¿Qué podrías hacer para solucionar eso? No el querer ser una chica, sino el sentirte mal por ello.

—No quiero solucionarlo. Quiero dejar de estar mal.

—Estás mal porque no te quieres a ti mismo.

—¿Disculpe? Yo me amo. Si pudiera tener sexo con cualquier persona del mundo, me escogería a mí.

—Pero no te sientes bien siendo tú.

—Porque yo no soy un marica.

—Nadie está diciendo que lo seas.

—¡Qué bien, porque no lo soy!

—Eric, no es sano que te castigues por sentir lo que sientes. Hoy en día es algo normal que muchas personas no...

—¡Ya dije que sólo les pasa a los pervertidos! Por favor, sólo enséñeme a amar a mi verga.

—Yo no puedo enseñarte a que te guste algo que no te gusta.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Es tan grande!

—Puede ser, pero si no te sientes cómodo teniéndola, yo no puedo cambiar eso.

—¿Y qué puede hacer?

—Puedo ayudarte a que aceptes lo que sientes.

—¿Y si no quiero aceptarlo?

—Entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer, pero puedo hablar con tu mamá.

—¿Cómo? ¡Usted dijo que no podía!

—El código profesional se anula con cosas como estas. Creo que ella debería saber que su hijo es un depravado, ¿no? Iré a llamarla.

—¡Espere! Por favor, no soy un depravado, lo juro. Haré lo que quiera, sólo... No se lo diga a mi mamá.

—¿Admites que no hay absolutamente nada enfermizo contigo queriendo ser una chica?

—L-lo admito.

—Muy bien. ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer algo respecto a eso?

—No lo sé.

—Es comprensible que no estés listo. Dime, ¿te molesta que te siga llamando Eric? Puedo llamarte Erica si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—E-eso estaría bien.

—Excelente. Creo que estamos avanzando. Pero, pareces un poco enfadada con tus amigos. ¿Quieres hablar de ellos?

—No estoy enfada-... enfa-...

—Si aún encuentras difícil referirte a ti en femenino lo entiendo. Yo tampoco lo haré si no quieres.

—Usted puede hacerlo, yo no estoy listo.

—Perfecto. Continúa.

—No estoy enfadado con ellos. Ellos están enfadados conmigo. Salvo el marica de Butters, el muy idiota siempre hace lo que yo le digo como si fuera su obligación, pero es obvio que habla mal de mí a mis espalda. Y ni siquiera él se dignó a llevarme mi tarea a casa todo este tiempo, si no fuera por el hippie...

—¿El hippie? ¿Te refieres a Stan?

—Sí.

—No pareces tan molesta con él.

—Porque no lo estoy. Se ha portado bien conmigo últimamente. Me trae la tarea, y todo. Además leyó mi diario en el que escribí mi secreto y no se lo contó a nadie, ni siquiera a su novio.

—¿Stan tiene novio?

—No exactamente. Más bien tiene novia, una perra comunista igual que él. Pero me refiero a su mejor amigo y lame-botas personal, el judío marica.

—¿Kyle?

—Sí, Kahl. Yo creo que si se les diera la posibilidad de pasar todo el día oliéndose el culo el uno al otro lo harían. Los maricas son inseparables desde que tengo memoria.

—Creo que te molesta mucho que Stan y Kyle sean tan amigos.

—Claro que me molesta. ¿Usted no estaría molesta si tuviera que soportar las mariconadas de dos personas que ve a diario y que no se despegan nunca? No importa a dónde vaya Stan, Kahl siempre está ahí, esperando que se presente la oportunidad de chuparle las bolas hasta quedarse sin saliva. Argh, como lo odio. ¿Por qué no puede dejarlo solo?

—Sin duda estás muy enojada con Kyle.

—¿Cómo no estarlo? Y pensar que Stan y yo podríamos ser tan buenos amigos si ese marica no pasara las putas veinticuatro horas del día hablándole mal de mí. "Oh, no te juntes con Cartman, es un gordo racista de mierda, ahora déjame depilarte los genitales con la lengua, super mejor amigo". Idiota.

—Si me lo preguntas, creo que estás un poco celosa de su amistad.

—¿Por qué habría de estar celoso?

—No lo sé. Tal vez te gustaría compartir con Stan la conexión que él tiene con Kyle. Tal vez te llame la atención pasar más tiempo con él pero no puedes acercarte porque sientes que te estás interponiendo entre él y su mejor amigo.

—No es como si ese hippie de mierda me importara.

—¿Segura de que no te importa?

—Bueno, quizás...

—Nos quedamos sin tiempo. Lo siento, Erica.

—Uh...

—Tranquila, no voy a llamarte así ni hablar de ti en femenino cuando tu mamá esté cerca. Si no estás lista para decirlo, yo lo respetaré. Pero piensa en lo que hablamos, ¿está bien?

—Sí.

—Te veré el próximo martes, cielo.—caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

—Gracias, doctora Jones. Lamento haber pensado que era una loquera.—se puso de pie, la saludó con un fuerte abrazo y se fue a buscar a su madre en la sala de espera.

Se sentía mejor. Era agradable sacar todo de su pecho, y que una profesional le dijera que no había nada mal con lo que sentía. Pero, aún seguía indeciso. Y, como si fuera poco, ahora tenía una preocupación extra. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba con Stan?


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer capítulo. Ahora que por fin salí de mi bloqueo de escritora para este fic, pos aprovecho para seguirlo cuanto antes. Vamos allá ^_^**

* * *

_"Mamá está jodidamente emocionada. No sólo porque me vio extrañamente feliz al salir de la consulta con la psicóloga ayer, sino que también porque, hoy, asegura que 'comienzo a convertirme en un hombre'. Se sobreentiende que tanta alegría no cabe en mí por esta mierda. Esta mañana, noté que empezó a salirme un poco de barba. Muy poco. Aunque a los ojos de mi madre, me transformé en Chuck Norris. Apenas se nota. Sólo pica. Pica demasiado. Ella quiere que la deje crecer, calculo que su intención será que me tropiece con mi 'futuro mostacho mexicano' al caminar. Pero eso no va a ocurrir. Le exigí que me comprara crema de afeitar y un rastrillo. No quería hacerlo, pero la convencí. No pienso dejar que esta mierda se adueñe de mi cara. Qué asco._

_Fuera de eso, tan pronto como el hippie llegue a traerme la tarea, le voy a arrancar las bolas. No puedo creer que le haya llenado la cabeza para que me mandara con una psicóloga. Aunque debo admitir que la loquera es bastante simpática, y supongo que me hizo sentir un poco mejor el descargarme con alguien que ni siquiera me conoce, y que no le interesan mis problemas, salvo para poder cobrarme por solucionarlos. Se siente bien que alguien me haya llamado Erica. Quisiera que todos lo hicieran. Aunque, ¿qué se puede esperar? Los hijos de puta ni siquiera se dignan a llamarme por mi primer nombre. Los odio. Estoy enfermo..._

_Bueno, quizás no estoy tan enfermo. La doctora Jones dice que muchos adolescentes se dan cuenta de que se sienten así cuando empiezan a descubrir su sexualidad. Tal vez Dios no esté molesto conmigo. Tal vez no soy antinatural. Tal vez no tiene nada de malo el que mi cuerpo no me represente. Sólo sé que duele. Sobre todo cuando tengo que lidiar con barba puberta rasposa, y a mi mamá obsesionada con eso, al borde de decirme que el tamaño de mi pene es directamente proporcional a la cantidad de pelos que tengo en el rostro. Mierda de vida"._

* * *

Stan no tardó en llegar, y meterse a la habitación sentándose en la cama sin siquiera llamar a la puerta primero. Venía con los apuntes, como siempre, y Cartman sólo quería golpearlo. Pero no lo hizo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Decirle a mi mamá que me mandara al loquero.

—Le sugerí que necesitabas un terapeuta porque me di cuenta de que estabas sufriendo. Y según lo que me contó, parece que te ayudó bastante.

—Eres un hijo de puta. Seguro te morías por contarle todo, pero lograste contenerte y le dijiste eso en su lugar.

—Sé cómo guardar secretos, pensé que a estas alturas ya eras consciente de eso. Nunca le diré a tu madre algo que no estés listo para que ella sepa, te lo juro.

—¿Y por qué habrías de encubrirme?

—Porque eres mi amigo y te quiero. Ahora dime, ¿realmente está funcionando?

—Me siento mucho mejor ahora. Gracias. Por cierto... ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Claro. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Solamente en privado y... Muy gradualmente, nada repentino... ¿Te importaría empezar a hablar de mí en femenino?

—Uh... No me molesta. Sólo intenta avisarme si lo hago demasiado, la idea es que eso te haga sentir más cómodo... Cómoda, quiero decir.

—Te lo agradezco.

—Ni lo menciones. Simplemente vine a traerte los apuntes de hoy, tengo que irme rápido. Le prometí a Kyle que iría a su casa a jugar videojuegos en una hora.

—Está bien. Te veré luego.

—Hasta mañana.—sonrió, poniéndose de pie y retirándose.

_Siempre es por Kyle..._

* * *

Esa noche, se dispuso a dormir, como habitualmente lo hacía a cierta hora. Y luego, a pesar de su sueño pesado, no pudo evitar despertarse de madrugada. Quería volver a dormirse lo más pronto posible, pero no pudo. Decidió tomar su celular para hacer lo que fuera, con el fin de que sus párpados comenzaran a pesar de nuevo, pero cuando vio la pantalla encendida, sus ojos se abrieron muchísimo. En el fondo de pantalla, había una foto que no recordaba haber puesto allí. Era una pareja, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que el chico que le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla a la chica, era Stan. Pero Wendy no aparecía en ningún lado. Se trataba de una muchacha que no podía reconocer, pero aún así, le resultaba increíblemente conocida. Tenía el cabello castaño y largo, los ojos cafés y un gorro. Un gorro celeste y amarillo. Eso era extraño.

Casi ignorando por completo lo rara que la situación era de por sí, decidió ingresar a Facebook, ya que hace tiempo que no lo revisaba. Más cosas bizarras. Todas sus fotografías, habían sido reemplazadas por las de la misma chica. Su nombre también había cambiado. Por Erica. Su imagen de portada, parecía de una pijamada. Cada una de las chicas de su clase aparecía, y abrazada a Bebe, esa chica desconocida pero conocida otra vez. Un poco más abajo en su biografía, aparecía otra fotografía similar a la del fondo de pantalla. Sólo que esta incluía un beso en los labios. Y tenía muchísimos comentarios de unas horas atrás.

**_Stan Marsh: "Te amo :3"_**

**_Kyle Broflovski: "Aléjate de él, perra sociópata, le estás lavando el cerebro"._**

**_Bebe Stevens: "La pareja más hermosa del universo ^_^"_**

**_Kenny McCormick: "Qué bonitos ojos tienes, Erica _****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"****  
**

**__****Stan Marsh: "No te acerques a ella, Kenny ¬¬"**

**__****Kenny McCormick: "Sólo decía u_u"**

**__****Shelley Marsh: "No sé qué hiciste para conseguir a una chica tan increíble, mojón. Te quiero, cuñada :)"**

**__****Kyle Broflovski: "¿Por qué nadie me escucha? T_T"**

**__****Craig Tucker: "Concuerdo con McCormick".****  
**

**__****Stan Marsh: "Ni siquiera lo pienses, Tucker".**

**__****Craig Tucker: ".l."**

Todo se tornaba cada vez más retorcido e intrigante. Fue entonces cuando se prestó atención a sí mismo. No había nada en su cara que le picara. Su cabello había crecido y estaba enmarañado. Y, al mirar hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de dos cosas: Kenny tenía razón sobre sus "ojos" y había un brazo al rededor de su cintura. Dirigió la vista hacia el otro lado de la cama. Stan estaba durmiendo allí, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esto era demasiado increíble. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Fue entonces cuando el chico comenzó a moverse un poco, y abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?—preguntó, con somnolencia.

—¿Eh?—se encontraba al extremo confundido. Nada tenía sentido.

—Mañana hay escuela, deja ya el celular.

—Yo ya no voy a la escuela.—aún así dejó el teléfono en la mesa de luz.

—Cielos, realmente tuviste sueños extraños, ¿no? Ni siquiera reconoces la realidad.

—¿Q-quién carajo soy? ¿Por qué estás aquí?—necesitaba una puta explicación ahora mismo.

Stan se rió, cosa que lo molestó un poco.

—Eres Erica Cartman, y yo estoy aquí porque tienes a la mejor mamá del mundo, a la cual no le molesta que tu novio venga a dormir contigo.

—¿E-Erica? ¿Novio? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Demonios, ¿tan desorientada estás? Ven aquí...—jaló de él hacia abajo, atrayéndole más a sí mismo, abrazándole y dándole un beso en la frente.

—N-no seas marica.—se ruborizó levemente.

—No soy marica. Si me pongo así, es tu culpa por ser tan adorable.

—¡C-cállate!—se sonrojó a más no poder. —¡Stan, esto es demasiado raro, suéltame!

—No quiero.

—No te estoy preguntando si quieres, sólo hazlo.

—Querida, soy yo, tu novio, siempre te abrazo. Simplemente relájate.

—Déjame ir.

—Ya te dije que no lo voy a hacer. Vamos a dormir.—le dio un beso corto en los labios.

—¡¿Q-q-qué mierda crees que haces?!

—Beso a mi chica. ¿Acaso mi chica tiene algún problema con eso?

—Yo no soy la chica de nadie. Ni siquiera soy una chica.

—Erica, estás loca. Por eso te amo.—volvió a besarle y cerró los ojos, sin volver a enunciar una palabra.

Eventualmente, Cartman también se rindió, y se quedó dormido. Aún así, era incapaz de explicarse qué había ocurrido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Cartman se despertó, sólo para darse cuenta de que su barba había vuelto a surgir y seguía picando, su cabello seguía siendo corto e insoportablemente manejable, las acumulaciones de grasa en su pecho seguían siendo eso, y no senos de verdad, y estaba completamente solo. En resumidas cuentas: nada sucedió de verdad. Todo había sido un sueño. El sueño más extraño y perturbadoramente feliz que había tenido en toda su vida. Decidió anotar eso en el diario. Definitivamente, era algo que debería hablar con la doctora Jones la próxima semana.

* * *

**Y eso es todo, me gustó mucho escribirlo y espero que les haya gustado :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me gusta escribir esto. Me gusta muy juerte. Así que me alegro de que haya gente que le guste también, posta que sí.**

* * *

_"Mierda. No sé qué carajos fue eso. Estoy acostumbrado... o acostumbrada, o lo que sea, a tener esa clase de sueños. Pero sólo respecta a que de un momento a otro tengo las mejores tetas del mundo. ¿Qué diablos hacía el hippie allí? Ni siquiera me gusta. Estoy bastante jodido, pero no tanto como para ser un marica. Es decir, si quiero ser una chica, se supone que es porque me gustan las mujeres, ¿no? Más vale que la loquera me haga un exorcismo o cualquiera de sus estupideces psicológicas cuando vaya a verla, porque esto se me está yendo de las manos"._

Los días siguieron pasando, y Cartman hizo todo lo posible para evitar ver a Stan. Afortunadamente, ese sueño raro no se repitió, y para cuando llegó el martes y tenía cita con la psicóloga, pensar en eso ya no lo hacía sonrojarse como idiota. Así que entró al consultorio y se recostó en el diván tranquilamente, como la última vez.

—Hola, es bueno verte de nuevo.—saludó la doctora Jones. —¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien... Supongo.—contestó, sin saber cómo abordar el tema.

—No sonaste muy convencida.

—Ya lo sé. Es sólo que... Carajo, tuve el sueño más raro de todos el miércoles pasado.

—¿Quieres contarme?

—No.—dijo secamente.

—Está bien. Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu semana?

—Realmente no hice mucho.

—¿Todavía no volviste a la escuela?

—Uh-uh.—negó.

—Pero, ya sabes que no hay nada malo contigo salvo el no poder aceptarte a ti misma, ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero no estoy listo.

—Perfecto. Lo importante es tener comodidad para hacerlo.

—De hecho, en ese sueño raro que tuve, me despertaba siendo una chica.—admitió, aunque hace unos momentos había dicho que no quería hablar del asunto.

—Bueno, eso es un avance. Significa que inconscientemente, comienzas a verte como sientes que eres. ¿Qué pasaba luego?

—Yo... Mierda, es difícil de explicar.

—Inténtalo.

—Se suponía que estaba con... Stan, ¿entiende?

—¿En qué sentido?

—Digamos que estábamos en la misma cama.

—¿Como pareja?

—¡Diablos! ¡¿Por qué me hace decirlo?!—gritó, ruborizándose tal y como temía hacerlo.

—Lo siento. Sólo estaba tratando de interpretarlo exactamente como querías.

—Perdón por ponerme así. Es sólo que... Fue lo más estúpido que he soñado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de estúpido?

—Porque... ¿Qué carajo fue eso? ¿El hippie? ¿Habiendo tantas personas en el mundo?

—No creo que sea algo tan imposible. Eso explicaría por qué...

—No explica nada, porque no es cierto. Fue sólo un sueño. A ver, puedo reconocer que Stan es un tipo que... Luce bien. No lo sé, la clase de tipos que le gustan a las mujeres. Alto, ojos azules, y todas esas mierdas genéricas. Pero no me gusta. Ni siquiera me gustan los chicos. Stan no es un mal sujeto y es muy inteligente, pero... simplemente no.

—De acuerdo. Te creo. ¿Hay algo más que quieras contarme?

—Nada más.

—Todavía nos quedan cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—¿Sobre qué quiere hablar, entonces?

—Nunca hablamos de tu familia. Salvo de tu madre. ¿Qué hay de tu papá?

—¿Mi padre? Creí que era sólo un mito.

—¿No lo conociste?

—No, nunca quiso hacerse cargo de mí. Y no empiece con las mierdas de que quiero ser una chica porque nunca tuve una figura masculina en casa o algo así.

—En verdad, dudo que sea por eso. ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?

—Tengo una especie de medio-hermano. Está internado en un manicomio.

—¿Tuviste contacto con él en algún momento?

—Sólo cuando maté a sus padres y se los di de comer en el chile.

—¿Uh?

—¡Me vendió su vello púbico y no quiso devolverme el dinero!

—Bueno, supongo que tenías razones válidas para... Eso.—lucía un poco asustada.

—Como sea. El bastardo se lo merecía.

—Creo que deberíamos terminar con esta sesión ahora.

—¿La estoy asustando?

—N-no, para nada.—rió nerviosamente—Te veré la semana que viene.

—De acuerdo...

* * *

—Quiero regresar a la escuela.—dijo, de la nada, sentándose en el borde de su cama.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó Stan.

—Estoy listo. Voy a volver.

—Pues... Estoy feliz de oír eso.

En realidad, no quería regresar. Pero necesitaba ocupar su mente en otras actividades como el estudio para ignorar totalmente ese sueño. Necesitaba borrarlo de su mente, de alguna manera.

—Va a ser difícil, Cartman. Te acusarán de haber fingido estar mal para faltar, seguirán molestándote como si nada hubiera pasado, y nadie hablará de ti en femenino.

—Ya lo sé. Pero estoy acostumbrado.

—Entonces, ¿te veré mañana en la escuela?

—Sí.

—Podría pasarte a buscar y así iríamos juntos... Sólo si quieres.

—Uh... Suena bien.

—Hasta entonces.—se paró de su asiento y se retiró de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

—Adiós.

* * *

—Señora Cartman, está asfixiándome...—se quejó lo más amablemente posible el pelinegro.

—¡Muchas gracias, Stan! Gracias por ayudarlo. Ya no sabía qué hacer.—Liane estaba casi llorando y no parecía querer soltarlo.

—Mamá, deja al hippie en paz. Tenemos que irnos ahora y llegar vivos.—señaló Eric, mirando su reloj, impaciente por largarse de su casa.

—Oh, lo siento.—finalmente dejó de abrazar a Stan. —Es sólo que... Nunca pensé que todo volvería a la normalidad. Nunca.

—Como sea. Vámonos de una vez. Sería muy estúpido llegar tarde mi primer día de clases.

Ambos salieron de la casa, nerviosos por alguna razón.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, sus amigos se mostraron sorprendidos de que Cartman decidiera regresar repentinamente, y no tardaron en comenzar a especular sobre lo alta que era la probabilidad de que nunca hubiera estado enfermo realmente.

—Esperaba más de ti, culo gordo. En serio, ¿la mejor excusa que se te ocurre es decir que estás enfermo mientras todos los doctores dicen que estás bien? Y encima tu madre se cree toda la mierda que dices—reprochó Kyle.

—Deja de romperme las bolas, judío. No me sentía bien—replicó, ofendido por la acusación.

—Sí, claro. ¿Y esperas que nosotros también nos traguemos ese cuento? No somos tan...

—Cartman tuvo depresión, Kyle—interrumpió Stan.

—¿De verdad?

—Mhm. No quería salir de su habitación y estaba muy triste. Se notaba que era sincero, y ahora está yendo a terapia. Era obvio que los médicos no detectarían nada, porque su malestar no era físico. Así que, por favor, ten más cuidado con lo que dices. Antes de acusarlo de mentiroso, tendrías que conocer la situación.

—Uh... Bueno...—iba a decir algo, pero prefirió callar.

—Chicos, el timbre sonó hace cinco minutos. Tenemos que entrar a clases o la profesora se va a cabrear—aclaró Kenny.

Todos empezaron a caminar a su salón, pero Cartman puso una mano sobre el hombro de Stan, haciendo que se detuviera y se girara para mirarle.

—¿Qué?—preguntó, sin entender lo que ocurría.

—¿Qué bicho te picó?

—No sé de que hablas.

—Hippie, no te hagas el pendejo. ¿A qué vino eso de defenderme de tu novio?

—Kyle no es mi novio.

—Lo que sea. Eso no contesta mi pregunta. Pensé que estarías de lado de ese marica. Siempre lo apoyas en todo.

—Ya lo sé. Pero no me gustan las injusticias—se encogió de hombros.

—Pues... De todas formas quería decirte gra-...

No pudo terminar la oración, porque fue en ese momento que Wendy llegó, abrazándose al cuello de Stan y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo has estado?—sonrió ella.

—Muy bien, ¿y tú?—contestó el pelinegro, igual de alegre.

—Mejor que nunca.

—Oye, mira quién está de regreso.

—Oh, Cartman—dijo un poco decepcionada y molesta de verlo otra vez—. ¿Te cansaste de fingir y decidiste volver a la escuela después de dos meses?

—No estaba fingiendo, amor. Realmente se sentía enfermo.

—Como digas. Será mejor que vayamos a clases o nos pondrán inasistencia.

—Cierto. Vamos.

Los dos se fueron caminando de la mano, rumbo al aula. Cartman les siguió sin demasiado entusiasmo. Se dio cuenta de que Stan pasando tiempo con Wendy, le exasperaba un poco más que verlo con Kyle. Y no entendía por qué.

* * *

**Corto pero... corto. Simplemente corto. Perdón por demorarme xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pos en el avance de uno de los nuevos episodios, Cartman dice que es una chica y que le gustan los chicos. No sé cómo sentirme respecto a eso. No me malentiendan, en circunstancias normales, esto sería el fangasmo más grande de la historia, pero me doy cuenta de que algo así podría hacer que este fic deje de tener coherencia o tenga más coherencia de la que pensaba. Y no quiero eso, coño. La verdad, no estoy segura de si me convendría más para la lógica de esta mierda que Cartman estuviera siendo sincero al decir todo eso, o simplemente esté haciendo una broma o explorando su papel de víctima de la sociedad. Coño, que encima los... genios de Trey y Matt no tienen mejor idea que dar ese adelanto cuando ya van dos episodios de la temporada 18 y ninguno de esos es el episodio en cuestión. Como sea, veremos que pasa. Carajo, no podía llegar en un peor momento, ¿no? En fin, les traigo nuevo capítulo. Mientras la idea sea original y tenga sentido, seguiré adelante con esta bizarreada. Por cierto, ñeris, voy a tirar esta estructura a la mierda. Me da mucha paja escribir un pedazo del diario de Cartman al comienzo de cada capítulo. Quizás lo haga de vez en cuando, pero no lo voy a tomar como una regla inminente.**

* * *

Tuvo que salir de clases antes de tiempo porque no lo soportó. Y era muy difícil que no soportara algo. Había soportado tener una sonda alienígena metida en el culo, pero no esto. Al principio, escuchar los murmullos de que había pasado dos meses mintiendo para faltar a la escuela no le parecía tan grave. Después de un rato, finalmente se terminó hartando. Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba insultos. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie lo acusaba de haber hecho algo malo. No directamente, al menos. Antes estaba acostumbrado y no le afectaba siempre y cuando recibiera atención, pero ahora ya no. Había perdido el toque para mandar a la mierda a la gente. Ahora la gente podía fácilmente mandarlo a la mierda a él, de una manera exasperante.

Así que allí estaba. Acostado, mirando el techo de su habitación, y esperando que su madre no llegara temprano a casa y se diera cuenta de que se había salteado la mitad de las clases. Todo era muy aburrido, pero era mejor que pasar por tanta humillación. Mañana se esforzaría por ponerse al corriente en las clases, pero hoy tocaba descansar.

Pasó casi toda la tarde durmiendo. No tenía ganas de mirar televisión o jugar videojuegos. No tenía ganas de hacer nada. Tal vez estaba enfermando de nuevo. Tal vez su depresión no se fue totalmente. Tal vez tendría que tomarse un mes más. Se despertó a las siete de la tarde, cuando el timbre sonó. Bajó las escaleras, aún con sueño, y sin verdaderas ganas de recibir a alguien. Pero aún así abrió la puerta, y se sorprendió al ver que Stan era quien le visitaba.

—Hola, ¿puedo pasar?—sonrió el pelinegro.

—Mhm—asintió sin darle importancia, mientras se encogía de hombros.

Los dos subieron a la habitación y se sentaron uno al lado del otro en la cama, mirándose los pies como si nadie fuera a empezar una conversación. De pronto, Stan habló.

—¿Por qué saliste temprano hoy?—preguntó, algo preocupado.

—No me sentía bien.

—¿Uh? ¿Pasó algo?

—Nah. Es sólo que... gente estúpida, como todos los que viven en este pueblo.

—Mira, estoy seguro de que Kyle y Wendy no querían acusarte, pero...

—Sonó como si me estuvieran acusando.

—Tienes que entender que es algo un poco difícil de creer. Yo mismo tuve que verte en ese estado para darme cuenta.

—Me rompes las bolas, y además...—se detuvo al notar que su amigo sostenía una bolsa de regalo en las manos—¿Qué es eso?

—Ah, sólo es algo que te compré de pasada. Es un regalo, si quieres verlo así. Toma—se la entregó.

—Pues... ¿Gracias?—la abrió y sacó un pequeño objeto metálico de ella—¿Qué diablos es esto?

—Es un brazalete de plata. Sé que la has pasado mal y sólo trataba de hacerte sentir mejor.

Era hermoso. Se veía muy delicado y fino. Tenía un pequeño dije y en éste aparecían sus iniciales grabadas. No tenía idea de cuánto podría haber costado algo así.

—¿Esta cosa no es de mujer?

—Así es.

—Eres un cínico, Stanley. ¿Realmente crees que necesito esto? Olvida todas las pendejadas que leíste y que te dije. El encierro me tenía marica. En verdad, me importa una mierda ser...

—Entiendo que no puedes hacer un cambio radical. Que es algo muy arriesgado y te asustan los prejuicios. Pero eso no te impide hacer pequeños cambios graduales. Puedes empezar por usar esto. No se verá porque siempre estará bajo la manga de tu abrigo. Nadie sabrá que lo tienes. Sólo tú. Y al menos tu muñeca podrá ser ella misma. Deja de estar tan enfadada y sé un poco más agradecida, me costó un ojo de la cara.

—¡Deja de hablar de mí en femenino!

—Tú me lo pediste.

—Me arrepiento. Es vergonzoso, patético e insultante para la majestuosidad de mi pene. Así que, por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

—Es increíble cómo sólo hace falta el más mínimo rechazo para que te acobardes y tires toda tu evolución personal a la basura.

—Nadie me rechaza, soy perfecto.

—Lo único que necesitas para renunciar a cualquier cosa importante es un par de insultos que ni siquiera hacen referencia al tema. ¿Piensas que eso te hace genial y valiente? No, eso te aleja de la libertad, y es lo peor que puedes hacer. Eso sí es de marica.

—¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?

—Que aceptes ese brazalete, lo uses con orgullo y me dejes seguir refiriéndome a ti como lo que realmente eres.

—Agh, de acuerdo, si significa tanto para ti. El brazalete es lindo, supongo. No lo sé. Gracias, o algo así—se colocó el brazalete en la muñeca derecha, y se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se notaba que estaba allí, por suerte.

—Ni lo menciones.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?

—Ya te dije que eres mi amiga y te quiero.

—Se siente raro que alguien hable de mí en femenino.

—Pronto te acostumbrarás. Algún día, hasta tu propia identificación y papeles se referirán a ti como tal.

—Pfft, ¿cuándo será eso exactamente?—dejó escapar una risa sarcástica.

—Cuando ya no tengas miedo.

—¿Crees que ese momento va a llegar algún día?

—No lo creo. Estoy seguro.

* * *

Al día siguiente, fue a la escuela con la cabeza en alto, y enseñándole el dedo medio a cualquier persona que lo molestara. Volvió a ser el de siempre, y así se mantuvo durante toda la semana. Pero el viernes, en clase de química, retrocedió completamente. Su compañero de mesa era Craig, aunque ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo con eso, simplemente el profesor los organizó así. En un momento, mientras estaban vertiendo el agua en un vaso de bohemia sobre un mechero para ver cuánto demoraba en evaporarse, la manga de su abrigo se enganchó parcialmente en la esquina de la mesa. Logró liberarla, pero esto hizo que se levantara más de lo que debía, y su compañero estalló en risas, poniéndose de pie, y señalando a su muñeca.

—¡Cartman está usando un brazalete de mujer!—exclamó.

Todos se acercaron a mirar, pese a que el profesor les ordenó que volvieran a sus asientos. Efectivamente, ese era un brazalete de mujer. Las burlas y los comentarios malintencionados no se hicieron esperar. Como no sabía qué decir, hizo lo único que siempre sintió que le daba un poco más de dignidad en situaciones así.

—¡Cállense, idiotas! ¡Chúpame las bolas, Craig! ¿Y qué si estoy usando un brazalete de mujer?—gritó, levantándose.

—¡Que eres un hombre, gordo de mierda! ¿Acaso eres un depravado?

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Salió rápidamente del salón. No tenía idea sobre de dónde sacó la fuerza de voluntad para no romper en llanto allí mismo. Simplemente corrió hasta el cansancio. Hasta llegar al baño más cercano y encerrarse allí. Tomó el brazalete y lo lanzó al inodoro con todo el desprecio del mundo, tirando de la cadena. Luego bajó la tapa del escusado y se sentó en él, sin poder detener las lágrimas. Finalmente, alguien tocó a la puerta.

—Cartman...—dijo Stan, metiéndose en el cubículo sin esperar permiso, y cerrándolo.

—Vete—respondió agresivamente.

—Lo que pasó allá afuera... No te sientas tan mal—le dolía verle así.

—Tiré el brazalete en el escusado.

—B-bueno, tranquila. Te compraré otro, ¿sí? Sólo no llores, por favor.

—¡No necesito que me compres otro, hijo de puta! Necesito que me dejes en paz. ¿Tanto te cuesta hacer eso? Todo esto es tu culpa.

—¿P-por qué?

—¡Tú me obsequiaste esa mierda y me convenciste de usarlo! Ahora todo el mundo piensa que soy un marica por tu estúpido regalo.

—Sabes que esa no era mi intención.

—Por supuesto que no lo era. Te golpearía si fuera tu intención. Pero la cagaste, imbécil. Me arruinaste la vida, ahora todos creen que soy un pervertido que piensa que es mujer.

—Pueden pensar lo que quieran. No hay nada pervertido en...

—¡Métete toda esa basura hippie en el culo! Para ti es tan sencillo. Tú no tienes que pasar por esto. Tú no vas a tener que soportar las burlas de todos esos malditos bastardos. Así que deja de actuar como si tus palabras fueran santo remedio, porque eso no soluciona nada.

—Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte.

—Las buenas intenciones no sirven para una mierda.

—En verdad no sé qué decirte, Erica...

—¿C-cómo me llamaste?—su tono cambió por uno totalmente sorprendido y algo asustado.

—E-eh... ¡Lo siento, se me escapó! No sé por qué lo dije. Olvídalo. Veo que realmente quieres estar sola, así que te veo luego. Con permiso—se apresuró a salir del baño.

Eso había sido muy bizarro en el sentido anglosajón de la palabra.

* * *

Stan no estaba seguro de que debiera pasar por la casa de Cartman esa tarde. Él se las había arreglado para que lo dejaran irse temprano, y probablemente ahora estaría entrando en crisis. Quería disculparse. Quería ayudarlo de alguna manera. Se sentía tan mal, a pesar de que no tuviera la culpa de que el brazalete se hubiera visto. Simplemente pasó, pero si no se lo hubiera regalado en primer lugar, nada de aquello habría pasado. Ahora su amigo seguramente se sentía peor que nunca, y tal vez el idiota de Craig había mandado todo su proceso al demonio diciéndole esas cosas insensibles. Posiblemente Cartman ya no querría saber nunca más del tema.

Aún así, quería hacerlo sentir mejor. Así que, cuando Liane le dejó pasar sin siquiera preguntar que había sucedido en la escuela, subió a su cuarto a toda velocidad y lo primero que tuvo que hacer fue esquivar un almohadón que fue arrojado en su dirección.

—¡Cartman, casi me golpeas con eso!—se quejó.

—¡Qué mal que no lo logré!—gritó el aludido, escondiendo el rostro en la almohada—Lárgate de mi habitación.

—No lo voy a hacer.

—¡Quiero que te vayas, Stan! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que me jodió tu estúpido brazalete de mierda? Ni siquiera tuvo sentido que me dieras eso. ¿Por qué no le haces regalos a la puta de Wendy?

—Deja de llamarla puta.

—¡Es que es una puta! ¡La detesto y lo sabes!

—Da igual, vine a hablar contigo.

En vista de que Cartman no planeaba girarse para mirarle, lo imitó, acostándose boca abajo a su lado, para que pudieran hablar cara a cara. Estaban tan cerca, que podían perfectamente sentir el aliento del otro.

—Te dije que te fueras—insistió el dueño de casa.

—Te dije que no me voy a ir—sonrió—. ¿Te sientes muy mal?

—¿Cómo crees que me siento? Ya todos saben que estoy enfermo.

—Creí que ya habíamos superado esta etapa. No estás enferma, es normal.

—¡Para ya de hablarme como si fuera una mujer! Ambos sabemos que no lo soy. Toda la escuela sabe que no lo soy, y ahora creen que yo no lo sé.

—¡Pero estoy tratando de decirte que lo eres!

—Pues te tengo noticias: mi-pene-es-enorme. Punto final.

—Tu pene no es enorme, y no me refiero a que seas una mujer físicamente, porque está claro que no lo eres y no pienso mentirte con eso. Pero eso no quita que es lo que sientes, y si lo sientes, ¿por qué debería estar mal?

—Cállate, hippie—rogó, cansado.

Se quedaron en silencio, y en un momento, Stan acomodó un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de su oreja, por el simple hecho de hacerlo y sintiéndose un idiota debido a ese impulso injustificado.

—Tu cabello se vería bien un poco más largo—murmuró sin pensar.

—Tu boca se vería bien estando cerrada—contestó sarcásticamente.

—Deberías dejarlo crecer.

—Deberías dejar de romperme las bolas.

—Creo que serías una chica bonita.

—Tú crees que Wendy es bonita, no confío en tu criterio.

—Sí, pero creo que la superarías.

—Tu adulación me da náuseas.

—Craig es un estúpido.

—¿Te parece?—rodó los ojos.

—Obviamente. Sólo espera a que tengas tetas enormes y cabello largo y el pendejo se arrepentirá de todo.

—¿Tetas enormes?—rió.

—Uh... Claro.

—¿Realmente crees que yo me operaría sólo para estar más enfermo de lo que ya estoy?

—Yo creo que, si algún día decides hacerlo, estaría bien.

—Nunca decidiría hacerlo.

—Puede que algún día cambies de opinión.

—Heh, como si eso fuera a pasar. Además, no tengo dinero para alimentar mis desórdenes, de todas formas.

—¿Ese es el problema? ¿El dinero?

—El problema es que no me intere-...

—No se diga más. Cartman, sólo espera unos años, y Stan Marsh te pagará las mejores tetas que se puedan comprar.

—Suena como algo que un proxeneta diría.

—Bueno, creo que ya sé quién será mi puta principal—bromeó.

—¿Quién? ¿Wendy?

—Diablos, ¿tienes que mencionar a Wendy cada cinco segundos? ¿Ella aún te gusta o qué?

—Wendy nunca me gustó.

—He visto cómo nos miras cuando estamos juntos.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Déjate crecer el cabello, carajo.

—Está bien, si significa tanto para ti, lo dejaré crecer. Pero no demasiado. No soy un metalero o algo así.

—Y algún día te compraré tetas.

—Chúpame las bolas.

Siguieron hablando de cosas sin sentido, riendo. Pareciera que todo había quedado en el pasado. Luego de un rato, ambos se incorporaron y se levantaron de la cama. Entonces, Stan sacó algo de su mochila. Una pequeña bolsa, parecida a la del brazalete. Sólo que esta tenía un pequeño collar en forma de cadena. Era incluso más delicado que el objeto anterior, prácticamente invisible. Se lo dio a Cartman.

—¿Otra vez?—preguntó ofendido.

—Es imposible que alguien lo vea si vistes una bufanda. Si la tienes bien atada a tu cuello, no se caerá, así que básicamente nadie verá que usas ese collar. Y aún si lo hicieran, hay raperos que usan cadenas así mil veces más grandes y vistosas, y nadie se atrevería a dudar de la masculinidad de un rapero, ¿cierto?

—Cielos, pensaste muy bien todo...

—Sí. Por favor, no lo tires al escusado esta vez. Si ya no lo quieres, devuélvelo, salió muy caro. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Pero, ¿te gustó?

—Juro que no lo entiendo. Gastas tanto dinero haciéndome estos estúpidos regalos, como si fueras mi novio o algo así. No lo sé, es muy marica.

—Responde la pregunta.

—Oh, me gusta. Eso creo. Más vale que no me meta en problemas de nuevo.

—Si tienes cuidado, no tiene por qué meterte en problemas.

—Bueno, me lo probaré.

Intentó colocárselo, pero no tenía práctica. Jamás había hecho algo así, y se le dificultaba mucho juntar los extremos por detrás de su nuca.

—Déjame ayudarte—dijo Stan, acercándose.

—¡No! No es necesario, puedo hacer lo solo. Agh, mierda...—se alejó un poco.

—Cartman, no seas orgullosa y deja que te ayude. No es tan sencillo...

—¡No estoy siendo orgulloso! Es sencillo. Por favor, soy casi un experto en... Carajo, ¿por qué es tan difícil?

—¿Vas a dejarme ayudarte?

—Está bien. Hazlo, Einstein.

El pelinegro le arrancó el collar de las manos, y lo ubicó en la posición que debía ir. Mordiéndose la lengua y cerrando un ojo, ya que la hebilla para engancharlo era un poco pequeña, calzó las puntas de los dos extremos juntas. Luego, tomó una bufanda que colgaba de la silla, y se la enredó en el cuello, de manera que el collar no se veía.

—¿Lo ves? Esta vez no hay forma de que lo descubran. Sólo asegúrate de no quitarte la bufanda y nadie sabrá que lo tienes—explicó, feliz con el resultado.

—G-gracias de nuevo—murmuró, con la cabeza gacha.

—Por favor, no me agradezcas. Ahora tengo que irme, Kyle va a ayudarme con la tarea de matemáticas y se me hace tarde.

—Ah, claro. Es un judío avaricioso así que se sobreentiende que es la única persona que conoces que podría ayudarte con matemáticas...

—Di lo que quieras. El punto es que me tengo que ir. ¿Estoy perdonado?

—Seh, como sea.

—Te veré mañana—se despidió, retirándose del dormitorio sin escuchar la respuesta.

Cartman no saludó. Él también era bueno en matemáticas.

* * *

**Pos guau. Espero que les haya gustado aunque no haya sido nada del otro mundo. Cada review es una puteada para Craig por decirle eso a Cartman :3 Nos leemos luego ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**No he visto "Te Cissy" aún, pero por lo que vi en tumblr, es un buen episodio como cualquier otro. Hay algo de Cutters, pero no Kyman ni Stanman (mierda :c), y no define demasiado a largo plazo. "Poker Face" está a salvo de las malignas garras del canon que hace que las tramas dejen de tener sentido (?) Estoy muy viciada escribiendo este fic, like, really. Me gusta mucho esta pareja, así que ñe. Trato de actualizar rápido, sobre todo porque hay un par de escenas que siempre he tenido planeadas y a las que quiero llegar lo antes posible. Bueno, acá les dejo el nuevo capítulo :3**

* * *

El lunes fue a la escuela tratando de fingir que nada había pasado. Creía que si le daba tanta importancia al asunto, el resto de las personas también lo harían. Lo más correcto sería fingir que no había pasado. Aunque desde un principio era difícil. La gente hablaba mucho, y no eran precisamente discretos. Hasta sus propios amigos hacían comentarios.

—Se lo estaba guardando a una amiga—dijo cuando le preguntaron por el brazalete.

—Cartman, todos vimos que tenía tus iniciales—acotó Kenny.

—Lo sé, pero...

—Es que Cartman tiene novia—interrumpió Stan, tratando de ayudarlo—. Pero los padres de ella no la dejan tener novio, así que deben mantenerlo en secreto. Como no se ven muy seguido, él le regaló un brazalete con sus propias iniciales, para que lo recordara. El problema es que sus padres lo notarían, así que él se lo guardaba. ¿No es cierto?

—Uh... Sí, creo que es cierto.

—¿Cartman tiene novia?—preguntó Kyle, incrédulo—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde hace algunos meses. Cinco, para ser exactos.

—¿La conocemos?

—No. Va a un colegio privado.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—No tengo por qué decírtelo.

—¿Cómo es?

—Está muy buena, sólo diré eso.

—Esto no tiene sentido—dijo Kenny—. Se supone que soy tu mejor amigo. ¿Cómo es que Stan lo sabía y yo no?

—No planeaba decírselo a nadie. Stan nos vio juntos.

—Stan, ¿cómo luce?

—Él no dirá nada, está guardándome el secreto.

—Mis labios están sellados—sonrió el pelinegro—. Pero ahora ya saben que el brazalete no es de Cartman y pueden dejar de molestarlo.

Luego de esa pequeña charla, continuaron hablando de otra cosa. El tema había quedado cerrado por ahora.

* * *

—Me debes una grande, Cartman. Te salvé hoy—comentó, entrando a la habitación sin siquiera saludar.

—Me salvaste de algo que fue tu culpa en primer lugar—respondió, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado en el suelo.

—Ahora sólo tienes que conseguir una novia—bromeó, tomando asiento.

—Pudiste haber pensado una mejor excusa.

—Fue lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento—soltó una risa antes de continuar—. Kyle me interrogó sobre eso.

—¿Qué te preguntó?

—No mucho, en realidad. Sólo si estaba muy seguro de que te había visto con una mujer y no con tu mano, y poco más.

—Qué idiota.

—Sí...—suspiró.

—¿Estás bien? Acabo de insultar a tu novio y no dijiste nada.

—Primero y principal: Kyle no es mi novio. Y además... Olvídalo, estoy bien.

—Dime qué pasa y fingiré que me importa.

—Wendy y yo volvimos a cortar.

—¿Y cuál es la novedad?

—Que lo hice yo.

—¿Qué? ¿La idea salió de ti?

—Sí, y ahora está hablando mal de mí con todo el mundo porque no le pude dar una buena razón. Ni siquiera pude darle nombres.

—¿Nombres? ¿Por qué la dejaste?

—Me estoy enamorando de otra chica, Cartman.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Le costaba mucho trabajo entender que Stan pudiera fijarse en alguien que no fuera Wendy. Jamás lo había hecho. Además, no comprendía por qué, si él había terminado con ella, se sentía tan mal por eso.

—¿La engañaste?—dijo sin pensar.

—¡No! Yo jamás engañaría a nadie. Además... Me siento estúpido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ni siquiera debo haberlo razonado. Terminé con una relación de años, por algo que es imposible. ¿Eres consciente de que Wendy y yo hemos estado juntos desde la primaria? Es casi una vida. Lo que tuvimos fue probablemente lo más real que haya tenido nunca. Y... Y esta otra chica que apareció ahora...

—Se la sudas, ¿cierto?

—En efecto. Es como si no pudiera ver lo mucho que me estoy esforzando. Esto es algo muy reciente, no más de una o dos semanas, pero he hecho o tratado de hacer muchas cosas para ayudarla, y pareciera que no las asimila. No lo sé.

—Debe ser una perra muy imbécil.

—No digas eso porque no sabes quién es.

—Duh, ¿qué acaso no puede entender una indirecta? Si estás haciendo tanto por ella, cosa que me parece muy marica, ¿cómo es posible que no se dé cuenta?

—Creo que ella piensa igual que tú. Que es algo muy marica.

—Y si sabes que piensa eso, ¿por qué sigues intentando?

—No es como si solo la estuviera ayudando para que me haga caso. Realmente necesita ayuda.

—¿Por qué simplemente no le dices?

—Sé que no hay oportunidad.

—Qué gallina.

—Créeme, Cartman. No se trata de eso.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Stan y Kyle llegaron primero a la parada, y comenzaron a hablar. En un momento, el pelirrojo sacó el tema de que sabía lo que había pasado con Wendy.

—¿Qué pasó esta vez?—preguntó directamente.

—Nada.

—¿Piensas contármelo algún día? Se nota que te sientes mal por todo esto.

—Ky, en serio, no quiero hablar de eso, no hace falta.

—¿Hay un tercero en discordia?

—N-no... Digo... Bueno, algo así.

—Jamás pensé que Wendy fuera de esa forma.

—Espera, espera, espera. Wendy no me engañó.

—¡¿Tú la engañaste a ella?!

—¡Claro que no! Me gusta otra persona, ¿de acuerdo?

En ese momento, Kenny llegó, y desgraciadamente, escuchó esa última frase. Sin decir "Hola", se echó a reír.

—¿Al menos está buena?—sonrió, sobresaltándolos.

—¡Kenny!—gritó el interrogado.

—Sólo preguntaba.

—Vamos—insistió Kyle—. Danos un nombre.

—¡No tengo por qué decirles su nombre!—contestó Stan, a la defensiva.

—Bueno, sus iniciales.

—Olvídalo, no les diré nada.

—Es sólo la primera letra de su nombre, ¿qué daño puede hacer?

—Argh, está bien. E. ¿Contentos?

—¿Ellen?

—¿Emma?—volvió a meterse el rubio.

—¿Elsa?

—¿Eva?

—¿Evelyn?

—¿Erica?

Stan se sonrojó tremendamente. Kyle y Kenny se miraron cómplices.

—¡Se llama Erica!—exclamaron al unísono.

—¡No es cierto!—se defendió el pelinegro.

—Tu cara dice otra cosa...—dijo Kenny.

—¡Está bien! Se llama Erica, lo admito.

—No sé por qué tanto alboroto. Ni siquiera conocemos a ninguna chica que se llame así—comentó su mejor amigo.

Fue entonces cuando Cartman apareció. La situación no podía volverse más incómoda.

—¿Qué hay, maricas?—saludó.

—A Stan le gusta alguien—anunció el rubio.

—Ah, cierto. ¿A ustedes sí quiso decirles quién es?

—¿Tú ya lo sabías?

—Me había dicho algo de eso ayer, pero no mucho más.

—Ya sabemos su nombre.

—¿Cuál es?

—Se llama...

Por suerte, el autobús llegó, y tuvieron que suspender la conversación para subir. Stan se las arregló para evitar el tema todo el día.

* * *

Wendy se le acercó cuando estaba recogiendo algunos libros de su casillero, y claramente quería explicaciones.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Por qué qué?

—Me dejaste, y tal vez eso pueda aceptarlo, pero quiero saber por qué estás haciendo un circo de todo esto.

—No estoy haciendo un circo de nada.

—Todo el mundo sabe que me dejaste y conoce el motivo. No tienes que andar presumiendo que me engañabas.

—Yo nunca te engañé. Me di cuenta de que me gustaba alguien más, y te dejé antes de que el asunto se me fuera de las manos. Creo que lo que hice fue bastante justo.

—Lo que hiciste fue ridículo. No sé quién sea esa chica, tampoco quiero saberlo, pero tú mismo me dijiste que sabías que no tenías oportunidad. Sacrificaste algo que nos tomó mucho construir por un amor imposible. ¿Crees que eso es justo? Te equivocas.

—Aún si lo que hice fuera injusto, hay cosas mucho peores. ¿Quieres un ejemplo? Robar el primer beso de alguien contra su voluntad y frente a todo el mundo, sólo por una tensión unilateral.

Cerró el casillero y se fue, sin dar lugar a ninguna respuesta.

* * *

Esa tarde, cuando fue a la casa de Cartman, Liane dudó sospechosamente antes de dejarle entrar, y le advirtió que su amigo estaba "jugando". No quiso preguntarle a qué se refería, y cuando entró a la habitación sin tocar, deseó haberlo hecho.

—¡¿Por qué mierda entras así, hippie estúpido?!—gritó el dueño de casa, tratando de cubrirse.

El término "jugando" significaba lo mismo que significó en el video que grabó Butters cuando eran niños. Sólo que no estaba vestido igual. Llevaba una peluca rubia como cuando imitaba a Britney Spears, sólo que sin sombrero. También tenía puesto un blazer rosa sobre una camiseta blanca, y una falda no demasiado corta ni larga color magenta. Se veía bien. Se veía increíble.

—L-lo siento... No sabía que... Rayos, luces... Luces realmente...—no podía formar una oración completa.

—¡Habla claro, marica!

—Luces genial.

—¡Vete!

—¿Por qué no te vistes así para ir a la escuela?

—¡Deja de mirarme así!

—El rosa y el cabello rubio se ven bien en ti...

—¡No me rompas las bolas! Para que lo sepas, sólo uso esta tonta peluca porque mi cabello va a tardar en crecer. Y sin importar cómo me vista en privado...

—¿Estás dejándote crecer el cabello?

—Sí. Mamá dijo "Eric, ¿piensas ir a la barbería pronto?" y yo le dije que no. Cree que me estoy transformando en un dragón o algo por el estilo, ya que siempre me gustó tener el cabello corto. Pero lo estoy dejando crecer ahora porque quiero, no porque me hayas dicho que...

—Estoy orgulloso de ti.

—Déjame solo, Stanley.

—Te veré luego.

—Adiós.

Stan se marchó, y Cartman se sintió extrañamente vacío.

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo, las cosas se pondrán aún más gays (técnicamente, cuando Cartman deje de considerarse a sí mismo un chico, este fic dejará de ser slash, ¿no? Como sea). Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**I totally need to calm down, really xD! ¿Por qué estoy tan obsesionada escribiendo esto? Solamente quiero llegar al lemon (porque sí, lo habrá). Por cierto, vi el nuevo episodio. Creo que, hasta ahora, es mi episodio favorito de la nueva temporada. Y, mi lado Kyman shipper se ve obligado a preguntar: ¿acaso estoy flasheando o Cartman dijo que el ser transexual no tenía nada que ver con el pelirrojo por el que se sentía atraído? Coño, que esto es un Stanman. Espero que les guste x3**

* * *

Era viernes, y Stan se las había arreglado para robar las llaves del auto de su padre. Ahora estaba frente a la casa de Cartman, esperando a ser atendido. Cuando su amigo salió, le invitó a subir a la habitación. Fue eso lo que hicieron. Se sentaron en la cama, y Stan no sabía cómo decir lo que planeaba decir sin sonar marica.

—Vamos a salir esta noche—declaró de repente.

—¿Uh?—no entendía de dónde había salido eso.

—Te voy a llevar a cenar a Denver. Vístete, tenemos que salir ya.

—¡¿Qué?! Además, ya estoy vestido.

—Vístete como el otro día. Cuando entré sin tocar.

—¡¿Por qué haría eso?!

—Nadie nos conoce allí, puedes ser lo que quieras sin miedo a nada. Te estoy invitando porque conozco un buen restaurante y quiero que al menos por una noche te sientas bien. Sé que no te gusta no poder vestirte de esa forma en público, te estoy dando la posibilidad de hacerlo.

—Esta es la idea más estúpida que se te ha ocurrido. ¿Cómo se supone que llegaremos a Denver?

—Tengo el auto de mi padre.

—No tienes licencia.

—El año próximo la tendré. Tengo las nociones básicas de cómo conducir.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer esta pendejada?

—Vi el comercial del restaurante anoche en televisión. Es un buen lugar. Sólo déjame llevarte.

—Lo haces sonar como una cita.

—Es sólo un favor de amigos. La pasaremos genial. Cámbiate y vámonos de una vez.

—Argh, está bien. Salte para que pueda cambiarme.

—No te demores—salió del dormitorio.

* * *

Se alejaron de la casa, tratando de escabullirse detrás de todos los arbustos y basureros que encontraban. El auto estaba estacionado a una cuadra. Cuando llegaron y tomaron asiento, Stan le indicó a Cartman que mantuviera la cabeza gacha para que nadie lo viera.

—¿Bromeas? Parecerá que te estoy dando una mamada—se quejó.

—Créeme que si nos descubren, habrás preferido que pareciera eso.

—Buen punto.

Trató de pasar lo más desapercibido posible hasta que estuvieron fuera del pueblo. El viaje fue un poco largo. Se la pasaron escuchando canciones en la radio y cantándolas muy fuerte, jugando al clásico de golpearle un brazo al otro cada vez que veían un auto blanco, o hablando de tonterías. Fue divertido.

* * *

El restaurante parecía algo lujoso, y era increíble que no funcionara por reservaciones. Manteles blancos, velas por todos lados y gente que lucía muy sofisticada. Todo allí era bonito. Hasta el aroma de ese lugar era bonito. Los dos se sentían tan fuera de lugar, porque cada par de personas allí se veían como parejas de verdad. El ambiente se fue alivianando poco a poco. Sobre todo cuando la mesera llegó, y realmente pensó en Cartman como una chica.

—¿Qué desea ordenar, caballero?—le sonrió a Stan.

—Espaguetti, por favor—pidió el pelinegro.

—¿Y usted, señorita?—se dirigió a Cartman.

—Quiero una hamburguesa—respondió, fingiendo una voz mucho más profunda y masculina de la que realmente tenía, dándole un golpe a la mesa con el puño cerrado.

La cara de la mujer fue básicamente un poema. Se limitó a asentir y caminar hasta la cocina. Ellos no podían parar de reír.

—¿Viste la expresión de su cara?—comentó el castaño.

—¡Lo sé!—respondió el otro chico.

—Realmente creyó que yo era una mujer.

—Tal vez se deba a que lo eres—se puso un poco más serio.

—No empieces, hippie—intentó contener la risa y hablar con firmeza, pero no pudo, y la sonrisa volvió a dibujársele en el rostro—. Supongo que soy una rubia muy candente...

—Sin duda—sonó como todo, menos como una broma.

La comida no tardó en llegar, y ellos no tardaron en devorarla totalmente. Cartman sentía que todo ese tiempo había estado riendo por no llorar, ya que por dentro estaba muy emocionado. Pero casi no pudo aguantar las lágrimas, cuando un mozo vino a traerles la cuenta, preguntando "¿El caballero pagará la cena?". No podía creerlo. Durante esa noche, todo el mundo lo consideraba una chica. Probablemente se habían dado cuenta de que no lo era, porque por muy bueno que fuera su maquillaje, su peluca o su ropa, no dejaba de ser físicamente un chico. Pero nadie lo trataba como tal. Se referían a él como "señorita" y siempre hablando en femenino. Aquello era todo lo que siempre había querido, aunque jamás lo admitiría. Admitir este tipo de cosas significaba debilidad. La debilidad es para los débiles.

* * *

—¿C-cómo la pasaste?—consultó Stan, algo tímido, cuando estaban frente a la casa de Cartman despidiéndose.

—Bien... Realmente bien.

—¿Te gustaría que se repitiera?—por alguna razón, decidió enredar el dedo índice en uno de los mechones rubios, y Eric no se opuso.

—Sí, supongo.

—Me... Me gusta cómo te queda ese vestido.

—Gracias.

—¿Lo usarás la próxima vez que vayamos a ese restaurante?

—Probablemente lleve otro. Los empleados pensarán que no me baño—rió.

—Sí, correcto—hizo lo mismo—. Bueno, te veré luego.

—Adiós.

Stan se alejó, sintiéndose ligeramente observado durante unos momentos hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse a unos metros de él. Randy iba a matarlo si ya había notado que se había llevado el auto. Tuvo suerte de no tener ningún problema con la policía. Lo que hizo fue arriesgado y estúpido. Pero Cartman había aceptado un cumplido. Sin amagar con golpearlo. No parecía haber querido golpearlo en toda la noche. Y también notó que le brillaron los ojos la primera vez que alguien totalmente desconocido (el encargado del restaurante, quien los recibió) había movido una silla para que se sentara y dicho que "esperaba que la madame disfrutara su comida". Eso no tenía precio.

Se subió al auto y condujo hasta su hogar, asegurándose de no ser detectado al meter el vehículo en la cochera. Subió a su habitación, recostándose en la cama y mirando el techo. Era consciente de que se trataba de una simple peluca, pero Cartman le había permitido jugar con su cabello durante unos segundos, y no opuso resistencia. Podría haberle besado, pero no quiso tentar a la suerte. Ahora cada minuto era una lucha constante contra el impulso de besarle, pero la parte lógica de su cerebro continuaba ganando. Todo estaba claro. No sabría definir muy bien cómo pasó, en qué momento o por qué, pero estaba enamorado. Y se sentía alucinantemente correcto.

* * *

—Háblanos de Erica—rogó Kenny, por doceava vez en menos de un cuarto de hora.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga—se encogió de hombros Stan, no quería responder a eso, pero haría lo que fuera con tal de no volver a ser molestado con el tema.

—Uh... ¿Cómo es ella?

—Es... linda.

—¿Qué más?

—¡Dame un marco de referencia al menos, por Dios!

—¿Estatura?

—Un poco más baja que yo.

—Oh, es bastante alta, ¿no?

—Nah, en realidad está apenas por encima del prome-... Ah, sí, es alta—recordó que el promedio de altura de las chicas era más bajo que el de los chicos, y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al darse cuenta de ese mínimo error.

—¿Color de cabello?

—Castaño.

—¿Ojos?

—Cafés.

—No me refiero a eso. Quiero decir... Ya sabes, ojos—guiñó.

—¿Hablas de sus tetas?

—Daaaah... ¿Talla?

—No sé su talla. Supongo que... ¿A? ¿Casi B? Pero sólo contando el tamaño de las tetas, porque el contexto en general es... amplio.

—¿Gorda con tetas pequeñas? ¿Qué?

—Es un caso especial.

—Quiero conocerla—dijo Kyle, comiendo una manzana.

—Sí, yo también—sonrió el rubio—. Gorda con tetas pequeñas, wow.

—No se ofendan, chicos, pero no quiero que la conozcan aún—explicó el pelinegro.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó su mejor amigo.

—Ni siquiera le gusto. Lo último que necesito es al pervertido de Kenny diciendo pende-...

Cartman apareció, sosteniendo una bandeja llena de comida chatarra y sentándose frente a la mesa. Todos se quedaron callados.

—Hey, idiotas—saludó.

—H-hola...—contestó Stan.

—¿De qué tanto hablaban?

—Le preguntamos a Stan cómo es la chica que le gusta—dijo Kenny.

—¿Y qué dijo?

Le salvó la campana. Sus amigos decidieron hablar después. Si sabía manejar las situaciones evitándolas y extendiéndolas hasta que pasaran este tipo de cosas, su secreto iba a estar a salvo por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Decidieron ir a una feria en Denver esa noche. Hace mucho que querían subirse a una rueda de la fortuna cuyas bisagras no rechinaran amenazando con romperse, como en la que había en South Park. Justo cuando estaban pasando por una de las calles principales del pueblo, que era imprescindible atravesar para llegar a las afueras, Stan casi muere cuando vio a Kenny hablando con una chica, ambos parados en una esquina. Obligó a Cartman a bajar todavía más la cabeza, aunque eso pareciera imposible. No obstante, el rubio les vio a ambos... parcialmente, y guiñó un ojo.

No hablaron durante todo el viaje. Estaban demasiado preocupados, pensando que tal vez Kenny había notado quién era "la chica". Pero no se veía tan sorprendido como para creer que lo había hecho. Simplemente estaba siendo Kenny.

* * *

Los dos caminaban por la feria. Ya se habían subido a casi todas las atracciones, y ahora iban a comer algo. Stan vio un puesto de un juego que se trataba de tirar una pirámide de botellas usando una pelota de tenis. Habían muchos peluches allí. Tocó el hombro de Cartman y señaló el stand.

—¿Quieres uno?—preguntó.

—No necesito que ganes un estúpido pedazo de felpa por mí.

—Qué agresiva.

—Estoy preocupado, ¿entiendes? ¿Qué tal si el pobre me vio? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo justificaremos algo así?

—Dudo que te haya visto.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—No lo sé. Habría dicho algo. No lucía muy traumatizado.

—Como sea. Está bien, gana un tonto peluche para mí si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—Vamos.

Le tomó del brazo y le arrastró hasta el puesto. El tipo que atendía allí extendió la mano desinteresadamente, indicándole que pagara. Cuando lo hizo, tomó una pelota y se la entregó. Stan tomó algo de impulso y lanzó, haciendo que la pirámide se tambaleara, pero sin romperla.

—Te quedan dos intentos—anunció el sujeto, dándole otra pelota de tenis.

Esta vez, trató de hacer que el objeto describiera una curva más perfecta. Tanto tiempo jugando baseball y Angry Birds tenía que servir de algo. Pero no logró nada de nuevo.

—Última oportunidad—sonrió el hombre, creyendo que ganaría.

Y ganó. La pirámide ni siquiera se sacudió esta vez.

—Lo siento, más suerte para la próxima.

Stan suspiró, un poco decepcionado de sí mismo. Cartman enfocó la vista para observar las botellas más meticulosamente, y fue cuando notó una sustancia aparentemente seca entre ellas. Se dio cuenta de la trampa.

—¡Hey, están pegadas!—gritó.

Media feria se giró para mirar el espectáculo. El dueño del stand no sabía dónde meterse, e intentaba hacerle pasar por loco.

—¡Este hijo de puta hace trampa!

La gente empezó a murmurar, y finalmente, todos se unieron para abuchear al tipo. Al escuchar el escándalo, un anciano que parecía ser el propietario de la feria apareció, y se acercó al hombre para regañarle. No pudieron escuchar mucho de la conversación, pero aparentemente, le cerrarían el puesto. Cuando la situación parecía enfriarse un poco, el sujeto se acercó a Stan, quien pensó que iba a golpearlo.

—¿No puedes mantener el pico de tu novia el travesti cerrado?—le reprochó, apretando los dientes.

Stan no contestó, y miró a su costado, rezando internamente por que Cartman no hubiera oído eso. Desgraciadamente, notó que ya se había marchado. Ignorando los insultos del estafador, salió corriendo para buscarle.

* * *

Cartman había regresado el auto, y se había sentado en el asiento trasero, por algún motivo. Miraba por la ventanilla, como si el oscuro paisaje fuera a cambiar aunque el automóvil ni siquiera estuviera en movimiento. Escuchó pasos fuera, y notó que alguien abría la puerta y se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Stan, tristemente.

—No.

—Lamento no haber podido ganar ese pelu-...

—Sabes que no se trata de eso.

—El marica del puesto era un idiota.

—Pero tiene razón. Salvo en la parte de ser novios, por supuesto. Soy repugnante.

—Eso no es cierto. Eres la chica más...

—¡Deja de repetir esas pendejadas! No soy una chica, y tampoco soy un chico. Ya no. No soy nada.

—Tú sí eres algo.

—¿Qué soy exactamente?

—Uh... Verás...

—Monstruo. Esa es la palabra que buscas. Soy un monstruo.

—¡No es cierto! Cartman, eres una chica. No cualquier chica. Eres...

—Soy una chica con pene. ¿Eso tratas de decir? Pues lo siento, pero las chicas tienen vagina.

—No todas.

—No quiero ser una excepción.

—Pero no eres una excepción. Eres diferente, pero todas las mujeres lo son. Todas las personas lo son. Hay chicas altas, bajas, gordas, delgadas, rubias, morenas, y también hay chicas trans. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Eres perfectamente normal.

—Si fuera normal, nadie se referiría a mí como "el travesti", ¿sabes?

—Yo no me refiero a ti de esa manera. Para mí eres más que eso.

—¿Es tan difícil ser sincero sin tenerle miedo al rechazo?—se le acercó un poco, recostando la cabeza contra su pecho casi instintivamente.

—Así es, pero vale la pena—le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, como si tuviera eso tan naturalizado como un reflejo cualquiera.

—Algún día lo intentaré—bostezó, abrazándole también.

—Y ese día estaré aún más orgulloso de ti—le corrió un par de rizos rubios de la cara.

Cuando los dos estaban al borde de cerrar los ojos completamente, Cartman se movió un poco y susurró algo.

—Oye, hippie, me gusta salir contigo...

Y se quedaron dormidos.


	8. Chapter 8

Stan se despertó, asustándose al principio, pero tranquilizándose al ver que aún estaba oscuro afuera. Se quedó mirando el techo del auto durante unos minutos, pero al sentir una respiración cerca de su cara un poco de peso sobre el lado derecho de su cuerpo, recordó que no estaba solo. Cartman aún dormía a su lado.

Se giró, de modo que quedaba acostado sobre su lado derecho, y frente a frente con su compañía. Parecía tan apacible, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Stan sonrió, y trató de acariciarle el brazo lo más indetectablemente posible. Al notar que ni siquiera se movía y que, obviamente, estaba en un profundísimo estado de sueño, decidió hacer algo más arriesgado. Le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz. Cartman tuvo un leve sobresalto, pero no se despertó. Probablemente, si era muy cuidadoso, no le despertaría en ningún momento. Decidió acercarse al máximo, aunque eso fuera muy imprudente.

—Eres muy hermosa...—susurró, lo más bajo que pudo.

Puso sus labios sobre la comisura de los suyos, pero no hizo el sonido de beso. Simplemente presionó, y se mantuvo allí. Respiró hondo, no quería hacer ruido ni al tragar saliva.

—Realmente linda—murmuró sin despegarse.

Entonces, hizo que sus labios se tocaran completamente. Esta vez, sí besó. Muy suave, porque aún tenía miedo de despertarle. Sería lo más incómodo que podría pasar y le dejaría totalmente en evidencia. Pero con el tiempo, su timidez e inseguridad se disipó, y le dio un beso que no parecía de niño de doce años. Superficial, pero increíble.

—¿Por qué no te gusto?—besó otra vez antes de continuar—¿Por qué no te gustas a ti misma?

Pero en ese momento, sucedió algo mágico. Cartman, inconscientemente, abrió la boca, dándole paso para hacer lo que quisiera. Stan dudó sólo un poco antes de aceptar esa invitación involuntaria, y empezó a succionar su labio inferior. Luego metió la lengua. Quería explorarlo todo, saborear. Sabía que este sueño hecho realidad, sería lo más cercano a estar en "el interior de Cartman" que podría experimentar en toda su maldita vida.

—Mmm...

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Él no había gemido eso. Intentó alejarse, pero antes de conseguirlo, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo correspondido. Le dolía pensar que Cartman, obviamente, estaba soñando con otra persona, pero no pensaría en eso ahora. No desperdiciaría una oportunidad así, y no le importaban las consecuencias.

Sintió una pierna cruzar por encima su cintura. Cartman realmente estaba soñando con alguien. Colocó una mano sobre su cadera y siguió besándole. Estaba tan metido en lo que hacía, que no se dio cuenta de que movió su rodilla de una forma que no debería, rozándose con la entrepierna del otro. Y notó su erección.

—C-carajo...—susurró mordiéndose el labio, tratando de no hablar demasiado fuerte—T-te pusiste dura...

Se sentía bastante ridículo diciéndole esas cosas a alguien que dormía, pero las palabras salían prácticamente solas. No quería hablar más. Mientras le siguió besando, su mano subió hasta el tirante del vestido, bajándole un poco, hasta que se veía el del sostén. Entonces se detuvo. Ganas de seguir con aquello le sobraban, pero no iba a aprovecharse de la situación. Sabía que Cartman preferiría morir antes de dejarlo hacer algo como eso estando en pleno estado de consciencia, por decepcionante que le pareciera ese lógico hecho.

Regresó el tirante a su lugar, le dio un último beso rápido y se alejó, incorporándose. Volvió a mirar al cielo y notó que estaba amaneciendo. Tenían que irse ahora, así que sacudió a su amigo para despertarlo.

—Cartman, debemos ir a casa. Van a notar que no estamos—dijo.

—Me rompes las bolas, Stan—se quejó, rascándose un ojo y bostezando.

—Supongo que no querrás que tu madre te vea llegar vestida de mujer después de pasar la noche afuera.

—Tienes razón, vamos.

Los dos pasaron a los asientos delanteros del auto, y emprendieron viaje a la máxima velocidad permitida. Tenían que apresurarse si no querían meterse en problemas. Stan rogó a todos los dioses del Olimpo que Cartman no supiera lo que había hecho mientras dormía durante todo el rato.

* * *

Era lunes. Todos menos Cartman estaban en el pasillo de la escuela, hablando de tonterías. De pronto, Kenny le dedicó a Stan una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que conocía muy bien. Tragó fuerte, asustado.

—Dime, Stan, ¿tuviste un fin de semana interesante?—dijo el chico, arqueando una ceja.

—No hice demasiado.

—Uh, ella sabía exactamente qué hacer, ¿no es cierto?

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Qué extraño...

—¿De qué hablas, Ken?—preguntó Kyle.

—Yo creo que Stan te lo puede decir mejor que yo, ¿eh?—rió un poco, haciendo un círculo con su mano y moviéndola de adelante hacia atrás frente a su boca abierta, con su lengua contra el interior de su mejilla.

—¿T-te la chuparon?—se dirigió a su amigo.

Stan negó con la cabeza.

—No le creas nada. Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos. Una chica se la estaba chupando mientras conducía.

Cartman apareció. Y esta vez faltaban varios minutos para que sonara el timbre de entrada.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién?—consultó el recién llegado, sin razonar que él sabía perfectamente que las cosas no habían sido así.

—En realidad no lo entiendo muy bien. Supongo que se trataba de Erica, pero Stan nos dijo que ella era castaña.

—¿Erica?

—La chica de la que está enamorado.

Stan prácticamente desapareció, y no entró a clases ese día.

* * *

Cartman tocó a la puerta de la habitación. Se sentía extraño ver cómo se invertían los papeles esa tarde. Escuchó a Stan decir "Sea quien sea, lárguese", por lo que decidió entrar. El chico tenía la cara escondida en la almohada, parecía muy avergonzado. Se sentó a los pies de la cama y esperó a que su amigo superara la humillación que aparentemente sufría.

—Hippie, ¿qué carajo te ocurre?—preguntó sin más.

—Lo sabes todo—contestó. Sonaba como si estuviera al borde del llanto.

—Bueno, sí, eso no es ninguna novedad.

—Me refiero a otra cosa—esta vez, accedió a sentarse y a mirarle.

—¿Lo que dijo Kenny?

—Sí.

—Siendo sincero, estoy un poco ofendido porque él sabe cómo es la chica que te gusta y yo no. Creí que eramos amigos ahora.

—No te lo dije porque... No quería que... Pensé que tal vez creerías que...

—Eres un imbécil. Es decir, hay muchas chicas que se llaman Erica, ¿sabes? No es como si fuera a pensar que estabas enamorado de mí o algo como eso.

—Oh, por supuesto. Tienes toda la razón del mundo.

—Estoy muy enfadado. La única forma de compensarme es que me cuentes algo sobre ella que Kenny no sepa.

—E-está bien, ¿qué quieres saber?

—Su apellido.

—¿S-s-s-su apellido?—se puso muy nervioso de nuevo.

—No me conformaré con menos que eso—se cruzó de brazos.

—No puedo decirte su apellido.

—Es eso o no hay trato.

—¿Prometes no reaccionar mal?

—¿Por qué debería reaccionar mal?

—Se... se apellida Cartman—susurró inaudiblemente.

—No te oigo.

—Se apellida Cartman—habló más claro.

—Eh... E-es un apellido muy común, ¿cierto?—se notaba que estaba intentando buscar excusas para no creer lo que oía.

Stan tomó aire. Era ahora o nunca, y ya lo había confesado todo de cualquier manera.

—Me gustas—admitió, con un hilo de voz.

—¿Q-q-qué diablos dices? ¡No es gracioso, Stanley!—se puso de pie, sonrojándose.

—Claro que no lo es—hizo lo mismo y se le acercó—. Estoy enamorado de ti, Cartman.

—¡Sólo dices un montón de estupideces!

—¡No son estupideces, es la verdad!—gritó—. S-suena a broma, pero... Tú no eres como ninguna otra chica, ¿entiendes?

—Lo he dicho antes, eres un cínico.

—No me refiero a eso. ¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti aceptar que hay gente para la que eres tan mujer como cualquier chica con vagina? Y no sólo eso. Eres... Eres muy bonita. No me importa si estás usando peluca, vestido y kilos de maquillaje, o si llevas ropa de hombre y unas ojeras más grandes que el universo en sí mismo. Para mí sigues siendo igual de hermosa.

—¡No soy hermosa! ¡Cállate!

—¡Lo eres! Cartman, eres preciosa. Eres más que eso. E-eres inteligente, divertida, adorable... Eres una hija de puta que manipula a la gente a su antojo, y eso me encanta de ti. No finges ser amable a menos que tengas un objetivo sádico y egoísta detrás de eso. No le tienes miedo a nadie e insultas como camionero. Y aún así, en el fondo, eres tan frágil e insegura como cualquier ser humano, y me siento tan feliz de que me hayas dejado ver esa parte de ti. Estoy tan feliz de haber dejado algo estable por algo imposible, y lo volvería a hacer mil veces.

—¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda, hippie?—caminó hasta la puerta, pero Stan le detuvo antes de que pudiera abrirla—¿Qué? ¿Vas a violarme?

—¿Estás enojada porque no me quieres o porque no me crees?

—Porque no te creo.

—Lo probaré.

Acortó la distancia entre ellos hasta el punto de estar invadiendo su espacio personal. Abrazó a Cartman por la cintura ignorando sus reclamos, e hizo que sus labios se mezclaran en un beso dulce. Ni siquiera le importaba hacer que sus bocas encajaran a la perfección.

Esto no se parecía en nada a besar a Wendy. Con Wendy, sentía que todo tenía que ser de película para cumplir sus expectativas, y cuando no lo hacía, ella no decía nada, pero su rostro dejaba verlo todo. Eran la pareja de toda la vida y tenían que besarse como correspondía. Cuando usaban lengua, incluso se sentía como si estuviera haciendo una revisión de dentista. Todo era tan meticuloso, tan calculado, tan simétrico, tan falso.

Con Cartman era otra historia. No se besaban con hambre ni por rutina, había algo más. Algo que hacía que el respirar fuera una actividad cada vez menos necesaria. Algo que hacía que dejara de ser un casi maniático del orden, para simplemente actuar de manera natural. Era un beso real. Era un beso de amor.

Luego de unos pocos segundos, se separaron. Ambos estaban pálidos, no podían creer que acabara de ocurrir eso.

—No me importa si Kyle me odia—empezó Stan—, si Kenny se burla de mí, si toda la escuela me rechaza, o si mis padres dejan de reconocerme como su hijo. Quiero estar contigo.

—¿D-desde cuando?—tartamudeó sin salir del shock.

—Desde hace unas tres semanas.

—Osea que... el guardar mi secreto, el decirle a mi mamá que me enviara a la loquera, el brazalete, el collar, el inventar una excusa para cubrirme y todas las idas a Denver... Todo lo que hiciste por mí, ¿era sólo porque te gusto?

—En verdad quería ayudarte.

—Porque esperabas que así yo te querría también.

—Nunca esperé nada. Sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad, pero...

—Eres un estúpido.

—¿Qué?

—Stanley, ¿dejaste a Wendy para estar conmigo? ¿En qué momento y con qué parte retrasada de tu diminuto cerebro pensaste que eso sería una buena idea? ¿Creíste que funcionaría? ¿Que toda tu patética ayuda me haría cambiar mi forma de verte?

—N-no...—sólo quería llorar y borrarse de la faz de la Tierra.

—Creíste mal.

—¿D-disculpa?

Esta vez, quien inició el beso fue Cartman. Y también era un beso mucho más seguro y firme, no por eso menos suave o cariñoso. Stan volvió a rodearle con sus brazos de una manera casi posesiva. Todo era perfecto. Se separaron sólo cuando sintieron que tomar aire se volvía indispensable.

—Te amo—susurró el pelinegro.

—Me rompes las bolas, hippie—sonrió.

—¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?

—Eh...

—No te haré nada, idiota—rió—. Sólo quiero estar cerca de ti.

—Qué marica.

—Ya no me llames marica, Cartman. No me gustan los hombres.

* * *

Después de avisar que pasaría la noche allí, decidieron ver una película. Pasaron dos horas sentados en el suelo, mirando el televisor, con Stan dudando insoportablemente si debería abrazarle. Cuando la película terminó, ambos tenían muchísimo sueño, así que se fueron a dormir... en la misma cama.

—Tu cabello luce más largo—razonó Stan. Como estaban recostados frente a frente, no había otro lugar a dónde mirar.

—Sabes que dejé de cortarlo.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Un poco.

—Se ve bien.

—Gracias.

—Soy un imbécil.

—Ya lo sé, pero, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Perdí años de vida con Wendy, cuando siempre estuviste ahí.

—Demoré muchísimo tiempo en darme cuenta de que no me afectaba que la tuvieras, sino que me molestaba ver que ella te tenía a ti.

—Odié que te besara, creí que estaba celoso porque ella me gustaba, y no se trataba de eso.

—Nos estamos poniendo un poco cursis.

—¿Sabes que sería increíble?

—¿Qué?

—Que hablaras con tu mamá.

—No puedo hacerlo. Ella... Soy lo único que tiene, Stan.

—Cartman, no vas a decirle que planeas irte a vivir a la luna. No podrás ocultárselo por siempre. ¿No sería genial que pudieras vestirte como te gusta siempre, sin preocuparte porque te viera? Es una de las pocas personas que te llama por tu primer nombre, ¿no crees que sería bonito oírla decirte Erica? ¿No sería increíble ser libre?

—Sé que lo sería. Por eso mismo no puedo decírselo aún.

—Tómate el tiempo que necesites, pero pienso que cuanto antes mejor.

—Sí. Vamos a dormir.

—Buenas noches, querida.

—Jódete. Buenas noches.

* * *

**CURSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII de nuevo. Les juro que pensé que no habría nada más sencillo que escribir a Stan. I mean, es... el chico normal. Y ahora veo que me cuesta captar su personalidad justamente por eso, porque es el normal xD! No digo que no tenga personalidad o algo por el estilo, pero traten de entenderme: Kyle es el judío moralista e histérico, Cartman es el gordo sociópata y discriminador, Kenny es el pervertido pobre e inmortal, y Stan es el chico normal. ¿Se comprende? Bleh, que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos :3**


	9. Chapter 9

_"Le gusto al hippie, y él también me gusta. Nos gustamos. Esto es jodidamente extraño. Y él aún dice que no es un marica. Desearía ser una chica más que nunca. Todo sería mucho más fácil. Podríamos decirlo abiertamente, podría ver las caras de pendejos de los idiotas al enterarse, y yo no parecería tan gay. Sería normal. No tendría miedo de decepcionar a mi mamá o de que el estúpido de Craig y los otros inservibles se burlaran de mí por llevar puesto algo de mujer. No tendría miedo de nada, y podría volver a sentir que merezco que la gente crea que no les conviene meterse con el hijo de puta más grande de la historia. Quisiera ver a Wendy con esa expresión de '¿Por eso me dejaste?'. Quisiera vivir sin esconderme._

_Carajo, le gusto al hippie, y él también me gusta. Nos gustamos. Esto es jodidamente extraño, pero podría acostumbrarme."_

* * *

—Oh, esa mirada de nuevo—señaló Kyle, entre risas.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Stan. Probablemente entendía lo que quería decir, pero no correría el riesgo de no hacerse el tonto.

—Alguien te hizo caso...

—Puede ser—sabía que no tenía sentido negar algo tan obvio.

—¿Puede ser?

—De acuerdo. Sí. Alguien me hizo caso.

—Cuéntamelo todo.

—No actuemos como un par de amigas pubertas con las hormonas alborotadas.

—Vamos, sólo quiero saber. Soy tu mejor amigo.

—Se lo confesé, dijo que sentía lo mismo, nos besamos y dormimos juntos.

—¿Durmieron juntos?

—En el sentido menos sexual del término.

—Lo siento, comienzo a parecerme a Kenny.

—No hay problema.

—¿Ahora sí me la presentarás?

—No puedo, Ky—murmuró, con algo de angustia.

—¿Por qué no? No voy a espantarla ni nada parecido.

—No es por ti, es sólo que...

—¿Sólo que qué?

—Escucha... Dios, esto es difícil...—tomó aire. Quería decir la verdad, pero no podía hacerle eso a Cartman, así que se arrepintió y dijo otra cosa que, si bien no era la verdad que tenía que reconocer, suavizaría el golpe mayor cuando se diera—. Erica es transexual.

—¿Es una chica que se siente como un chico o...—no quería resultar ofensivo, porque realmente no sabía cómo manejar la situación.

—N-no. No exactamente—aunque desearía no sentirlo así, le daba una sensación similar a estar saliendo del armario.

—¿Es un chico que se siente como una chica?

—Es una chica que nació como un chico—corrigió.

—Oh.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. No me gustan los hombres, pero...

—Mira, entiendo perfectamente lo que dices. Sólo porque te guste una chica transexual, no significa que dejes de ser hetero. Sigue siendo una chica, aunque su sexo biológico sea otro.

—Gracias por comprenderlo.

—Ni lo menciones. Sólo avísame si digo algo irrespetuoso sin darme cuenta.

—Está bien.

—¿Te molesta si te hago una pregunta?

—Adelante.

—Uh... Diablos, esto va a sonar muy insultante... Lo que quiero decir es... Ahí abajo... Si sigue siendo...

—Jamás se operó, si a eso te refieres.

—De acuerdo. ¿Estás bien con eso?

—No me importa demasiado.

—¿Lo han hecho?

—Aún no. Empezamos a salir hace poco. No quiero pensar en eso por ahora. La verdad es que... me asusta un poco.

—¿Te asusta?

Ambos tomaron asiento en uno de los bancos del parque donde estaban, sabiendo que la conversación se iba a poner mucho más seria a partir de ahí.

—No me malentiendas. Me gusta Erica y no tengo problemas con su...

—Sí. Continua.

—Tengo miedo de hacer algo que la incomode. Yo... Simplemente no sé cuáles son sus límites, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? No quiero tocarla en un lugar donde no quiera ser tocada o hacer algún comentario que la hiera.

—¿Ella está acomplejada por tener lo que tiene?

—Demasiado. Se la pasa todo el día diciendo que las "chicas de verdad" no tienen pene. Obviamente pasará mucho tiempo antes de que demos ese paso, pero me atemoriza lastimarla.

—Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, Stan.

—Sé que nada va a ser fácil. Sé que quizás lo más sensato hubiera sido seguir con mi novia de la infancia, siendo el estereotipo de pareja popular en la secundaria, pero esto es mil veces más grande que lo que tuve con Wendy. No me habría arriesgado de no ser así.

—Te agradezco que me lo contaras. Si aún no quieres que conozca a Erica, lo respeto. Pero se nota que es especial, y tienes todo mi apoyo. Quiero que sean muy felices juntos, y en el momento en que decidas presentarnos... estará bien.

Claro que eso lo decía sin saber de quién estaba hablando realmente.

* * *

—¿Por qué no estás vestida?—preguntó, entrando a la habitación, al ver que Cartman estaba usando ropa de chico.

—No podemos salir hoy—explicó—. Mi mamá está en casa.

—Oh. Yo quería llevarte al cine.

—Podemos ir otro día.

—Cierto. Mejor me voy. Te veo ma-...

—No, quédate. No tendría sentido hacerte venir para nada.

—¿Puedo quedarme?

—Haz lo que quieras—volvió a fingir desinterés, como de costumbre.

Los dos se sentaron en el suelo, mirando el techo, sin hacer nada en particular. En un momento, Stan deslizó su mano por la superficie del piso, hasta llegar a entrelazar sus dedos con los de Cartman.

—Heh, qué gay—se burló el castaño.

—Cállate, zorra—le siguió la broma.

—Ugh, no me llames así.

—¿Las verdades duelen, cariño?

—Espera, eso es peor, prefiero "zorra".

—Eres tierna.

—¿Wendy compraba toda esa galantería barata?

—Wendy no era así de tierna.

—Voy a patearte las bolas si sigues.

—Siempre tan amable.

De alguna forma inexplicable, se acercaron hasta que sus labios estaban rozándose. Cartman se abrazó al cuello de Stan y él le abrazó por la cintura, como siempre desde que comenzaron a salir. Se besaron. Se besaron mucho más despacio que las veces anteriores, pero abrían más la boca, como si se estuvieran devorando.

—Tu mamá está en la casa, Eri—murmuró Stan, separándose sólo un poco, al descifrar el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

—¿Eri? ¿En serio, Stanley?—se rió incrédulamente.

—Cierra la boca.

—Sígueme besando—susurró, y luego se arrepintió, sonrojándose.

—Como gustes.

Aquello se estaba tornando un poco más obsceno. Sólo que "obsceno" no era la palabra. Lo único que hacían era besarse y acariciarse. El amor nunca era obsceno. Pero se estaban desconectando demasiado del mundo real.

—Me vuelves loco—dijo el pelinegro, sin despegarse, y desabrochándole el abrigo casi subconscientemente—. Renuncié a mucho por ti.

—¿Qué quieres, hippie? ¿Un puto premio?—sonrió.

—Joder, sí—le quitó el abrigo totalmente.

—No sirves para esto. ¿Por qué no te dedicas a fumar hierba y salvar a las ballenas?—le dio un beso pequeño antes de seguir hablando—. Y no te atrevas a hacer un chiste de gordos con eso último.

—Nunca haría eso. Deja de hablar, idiota.

Continuaron besándose, sintiéndose un poco más valientes. Cartman recordaba haber visto miles de escenas así en las películas, y tenía un poco de miedo. Miedo de no superar a Wendy. De ir demasiado lento o demasiado rápido. De que Stan se aburriera. Tenía que hacer algo. Lo que fuera. Y esa vez, "lo que fuera", fue deslizar las manos por debajo de su camiseta.

Se sentía bien, pero tenía que parar antes de que Stan intentara hacer lo mismo. Cosa que, desde luego, intentó hacer. Así que Cartman puso un alto, separándose y acomodándose la ropa.

—Perdón—se disculpó el más alto, temiendo haber parecido un pervertido—. Pensé que estaba bien que yo hiciera lo mismo.

—No hay problema. Sólo no lo hagas de nuevo—le tranquilizó, volviendo a ponerse el abrigo.

—Lo siento.

—Mierda—murmuró, pasándose los dedos por la cara.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tengo que afeitarme.

—Te afeitaste hace tres días.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que vuelva a crecer—se levantó del suelo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?—le imitó.

—¿Quieres ayudarme a afeitarme?

—No es como si yo no necesitara afeitarme también. Además, he notado que aparentemente no sabes usar un maldito rastrillo. Siempre tienes alguna herida nueva.

—Hippie, tú nunca te afeitas. Te la pasas quejándote de que tu barba tarda mucho en crecer y por eso luces más joven de lo que te gustaría.

—Bueno, ahora cambié de opinión.

—Sólo tratas de hacerme sentir mejor.

—¿Lo estoy logrando?

—Mhm—sonrió.

Los dos fueron hasta el baño, se pararon frente al espejo y sacaron todo lo que necesitaban del botiquín. Stan tomó el frasco de crema, colocando una cantidad considerable en su mano y comenzando a untarla en el rostro de Cartman, ignorando sus quejas.

—Ugh, aléjate de mí. Quita tus sucias manos de mi cara.

Fingía estar molesto, pero no podía parar de reírse.

—Cartman, por Dios, no actúes como una niña—dijo Stan, dándole un golpecito suave en la mejilla, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimarle.

—No actúo como una niña, estúpido—tomó un poco de crema y la impactó contra la cara del pelinegro sin previo aviso.

—¡Hey!—se rió, e hizo lo mismo.

Segundos más tarde, se habían olvidado de lo que tenían que hacer y estaban haciendo una guerra con crema de afeitar. Sin embargo, Stan no pudo evitar recordar la razón por la que estaban allí, así que empezó a buscar un rastrillo de afeitar.

—¿Tienes otro?—preguntó cuando encontró uno.

—Creo que sí—metió la mano en el botiquín y sacó un nuevo rastrillo.

Stan comenzó a deslizar la navaja del instrumento por las mejillas de Cartman suavemente.

—¿Lo ves? Así es como se hace, si no, te cortas—le explicó sin detenerse.

—¿Puedo intentarlo?

—Claro.

—De acuerdo—llevó el rastrillo que tenía al rostro de Stan, imitándolo—. ¿Así está bien?

—Sí. Tal vez un poco más fuerte para que el vello salga mejor.

—Entiendo—asintió mientras obedecía.

—Asegúrate de no hacerlo a contra-pelo.

—Mhm.

—Creo que ya está. Sólo tenemos que enjuagarnos.

—Lo sé.

Eso fue lo que hicieron, y luego de secarse y ordenar todo, estaban listos para salir del cuarto de baño. Sólo que, justo antes de hacerlo, se quedaron quietos, mirándose el uno al otro fijamente. Se dieron un beso. Sin rudeza ni hambre. Sólo un beso. Y se sonrieron.

—Te amo, Erica.

Cartman no supo qué decir. Esperaba oír cualquier otra cosa, menos eso. Pero escuchar aquellas palabras, hizo una especie de "click" en su cerebro. Algo cambió. Realmente se sentía diferente. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Y suspiró de dicha. Quería sentirse así todo el tiempo, y con todo el mundo. Tomó una decisión.

—Voy a decirle a mi mamá—habló de repente.

—Uh... ¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Ya no quiero guardarme esto. Quiero que salgamos sin tener que preocuparme por si hay alguien en casa. Quiero... quiero ser honesta.

—Yo...—sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad.

No entendía por qué estaba llorando. Esta no era su batalla, pero la sentía como propia. Tal vez de eso se trataba estar verdaderamente enamorado. Ver que Cartman finalmente se veía como lo que era, hasta el punto de poder hablar de sí en femenino, era una alegría demasiado grande. Un alivio más colosal de lo que creyó que podía soportar. Un bienestar inexplicable. De pronto, ese pequeño baño era el lugar más hermoso de todos, y Cartman era la persona más maravillosa del planeta. Sólo por hacerlo sentir así. Estaban a medio camino, pero un viaje de un millón de kilómetros, empieza por un solo paso.

—¿Q-quieres que esté presente?

—Eso me ayudaría mucho.

—¿Ahora mismo?

—Ahora mismo. Pero tengo que cambiarme primero.

—Genial—le abrazó sin previo aviso—. Todo lo que quieras.

* * *

Bajaron las escaleras muy despacio, como si estuvieran tratando de hacer tiempo. Entraron a la sala de estar sigilosamente, y Liane estaba sentada en el sofá mirando televisión.

—Má...—llamó Cartman.

—Oh, Eric. ¿Qué haces vestido así? Creí que no te gustaba que tus amiguitos te vieran jugando—sonrió amablemente al verlos.

—Uh, sí, sobre eso... Tengo algo importante que decirte.

—Te escucho.

—El caso es que... Bueno, no es un juego.

—¿Q-qué quieres decir, tesoro?

—Mamá, yo... Yo soy una chica, ¿entiendes?

—N-no. No en realidad. ¿Por qué dices que eres una chica?

—Porque eso es lo que soy.

—Disculpen—interrumpió Stan**—**. Lo que Cartman trata de decir que... Ella es una chica. Se siente así.

Liane sólo rió. La clase de risa que uno hace cuando un niño pequeño dice alguna tontería incoherente.

—No te rías—se quejó Cartman—. Es en serio.

—Eric, tú no eres una chica—dijo ella, manteniendo la sonrisa—. Eres un chico. Simplemente te gusta jugar a disfrazarte de mujer. Existen hombres adultos con familia que hacen eso, y no dejan de ser lo que son.

—Pero yo no voy a ser uno de ellos. Realmente soy una chica.

—No lo eres, tesoro. Sólo estás confundido. Creciste sin una figura paterna y de alguna forma eso pudo haberte...

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

Stan le tomó la mano, tratando de que se calmara.

—Puede pasar. Sólo tienes que hablarlo con la doctora Jones.

—La doctora Jones sabe que me siento así, y fue una de las primeras personas en apoyarme. Ella dice que es algo normal, que no estoy enferma, y que debería aceptarme como soy.

—Tienes sólo quince años.

—No hay una edad definida para darse cuenta de que uno es cisexual, ¿por qué no soy lo suficientemente madura como para darme cuenta de que no lo soy?

—Es diferente.

—¡No lo es! ¡Es exactamente igual, mamá!

—Escucha, sé que...

—Tú no sabes una mierda. ¿Quieres saber algo más? ¡Stan es mi novio!

—¿Disculpa?

—Hace días que Stan es mi novio. Fue el primero que realmente se preocupó por mí y quiso ayudarme. Pensé que estaba enferma, pero él me hizo ver que estoy bien. No hay nada de malo en ser una chica y lamento haber tardado tanto en entenderlo, porque no es algo reciente...

—¿Eh?

—Llevo tiempo sintiéndome así. Cuando todos esos doctores decían que estaba bien, era porque sólo me había convencido de que había algo mal en mí. Siempre he envidiado secretamente a las chicas, siempre he querido ser una de ellas. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre ellas y yo? Sólo... sesenta centímetros de diferencia. Pero eso no es nada. Soy una mujer y punto.

—Eric, no puedes pensar que...

—Erica, por favor.

—No puedo llamarte así.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo te puse Eric. Decidí ese nombre cuando me dijeron que eras un niño. Un niño. Y ahora eres un chico. Un chico y no una chica. ¿Entiendes?

—Soy una chica, mamá. Y obligándome a reprimirlo sólo me harás más daño. Llegará un día en el que seré mayor y no tendré por qué obedecerte. Ese día me cambiaré el nombre, me pondré tetas y saldré a la calle vestida así. Si no lo aceptas... Voy a sacarte de mi vida.

—Yo...—suspiró—. Está bien. Me tomará un poco de tiempo asimilarlo. ¿Comprendes eso?

—A mí me tomó tiempo asimilarlo también.

—No quiero perderte. Así que haré todo lo que pueda para aceptarlo. No importa lo que hagas, seguirás siendo mi hija.

—¿H-hija?

—Sí. Ven, dame un abrazo.

Se abrazaron durante varios segundos antes de separarse.

—Oye, Stan. Gracias por ayudarla.

—No es nada, señora Cartman. Lo volvería a hacer—sonrió el aludido—. ¿Le importa si llevo a Erica al cine?

—Diviértanse.

Los dos salieron de la casa, y caminaron rumbo al cine. Los dos se sentían muy bien. Todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaban. La vida les sonreía, y sólo era el comienzo.

* * *

**Al fin. Ahora sí que voy a empezar a narrar a Cartman en femenino. Coño, se siente muy raro hacerlo. Y sé que fue cualquier cosa, pero me cuesta muchísimo escribir a Liane ahora, más que nada por un tema de que... no soy Liartman shipper, y por lo tanto no tengo miedo de que algo tan simple como un abrazo en plan muestra de amor maternal se malinterprete como una hint. Con todo esto de que Liartman no es mi segunda pareja favorita y que, si no existiera Kyle, jamás sería mi OTP definitiva. Anyway, espero que les haya gustado. Las reviews are so fucking apreciadas. Por cierto, que soy una hipster de primera, tengo gafas de pasta negras y un tumblr. El link de eso último está en mi perfil. Pásense por allí, no sean muérganos, que ahí pueden preguntarme lo que quieran. Los amodoro, washines 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merezco la más dolorosa de las muertes por hacerlos esperar tanto. He estado muy estresada con los parciales finales y últimamente escribo tantos originales, que creo que mi vergüenza a la hora de escribir fanfics volvió D:**

* * *

Stan y Cartman estaban caminando al cine, y lo cierto era que a esas alturas, ni siquiera les importaba ser vistos. No obstante, el decidir tomarse de las manos fue una absoluta exageración, y Stan casi sufrió un infarto cuando vio a tres personas conocidas doblando en la esquina. Las personas que menos querría encontrarse en ese momento.

—Mierda—murmuró, presa del pánico.

—¿Qué pasa, hippie?—preguntó Cartman, sin entender qué lo ponía así.

—S-son...—tartamudeó, señalando al final de la cuadra—son... son...

—Argh, habla claro.

—_KyleButtersyKenny_—dijo demasiado rápido, pero aún así la idea se comprendió.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda hacen ellos aquí?

—Bueno, supongo que tienen derecho a salir a dar una vuelta por el centro, ¿no?

—¡Este no es momento de ser sarcástico, idiota! Sácame de aquí—intentó cubrirse el rostro con el bolso lo más posible.

—P-pero... ¿Cómo quieres que...? Carajo.

Comenzaron a caminar con la mirada gacha, tratando de pasar lo más desapercibidos posibles. Sin embargo, no dio resultado por mucho tiempo. Sus amigos se dieron cuenta y se dirigieron a ellos.

—Hola, Stan—saludó Kyle, felizmente.

—Uh... Hola...—respondió el aludido, queriendo escapar de la situación tan rápido como pudiera, pero estaban rodeados.

—¿Quién es ella?

—Bueno, ella... Ella es...—tomó aire—. Ella es Erica, los presentaré algún día pero no ahora. Con permiso.

—Espera, ¿por qué la prisa?—le cerró el paso—. Ya sabes que quería conocerla. Mucho gusto.

Cartman le ignoró y parecía querer encogerse hasta desaparecer totalmente detrás de su bolso.

—Es un poco tímida, no habla mucho—explicó el pelinegro, excusándole.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Por cierto, vamos a la casa del culón a ver si quiere jugar videojuegos. Ya sabes que su xbox es la única razón por la que vamos a visitar a ese gordo de mierda.

—¡Soy de huesos anchos, maldito judío estúpido asesino de Cristo!—gritó Cartman, bajando el bolso y con demasiada furia como para darse cuenta de la tontería que estaba haciendo.

—¿C-Cartman?—sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Miró a Stan, atónito, y éste no pudo hacer otra cosa que vomitar y caer al suelo. Todo se volvió verde y luego negro. Completamente negro.

* * *

Cuando se despertó estaba recostado en la camilla de un hospital, con Cartman de pie a su lado. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no estaba seguro de poder recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí. Instintivamente, lo primero que intentó hacer fue incorporarse para darle un beso a su acompañante, recibiendo un empujón suave que lo devolvió a la posición original con la espalda contra el colchón.

—Ni lo sueñes, hippie—negó Cartman—. Tu aliento es asqueroso.

—¿Q-qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estoy?

—Estás en el hospital porque entraste en crisis y te desmayaste sobre tu propio vómito. Fue patético y repulsivo, tomé algunas fotos.

—Ugh, dime que todo fue una pesadilla.

—Lamento decirte que no. De hecho, si estoy aquí no es porque dejaran entrar a la gente, sino que una enfermera me permitió pasar cuando se dio cuenta de que corría peligro en la sala de espera. No es muy seguro que yo esté en la misma habitación que Kahl en este momento.

—¿Kyle está aquí?

—Sí. El judío está furioso, casi me mata. Qué bueno que no hizo un gran esfuerzo porque lo habría destrozado.

—Bromeas.

—Claro que no. El que ahora sea una chica no significa que no pueda patearle el culo.

—Me refería a... ¿En serio está tan enojado?

—Duh, la crisis nerviosa afectó tu mente. ¿Desde cuándo tengo que repetirte las cosas?

—¿Cómo reaccionaron Kenny y Butters?

—Kenny me preguntó si realmente te la había chupado en el auto y dijo que sólo me faltan un poco de tetas para ser su tipo. Butters sólo rió y me felicitó por "estar en paz conmigo misma". Babosadas gays.

—Bueno, al menos ellos se lo tomaron bien. No es que no quiera estar contigo pero, ¿puedes pedirle a Kyle que entre? Creo que le debo unas cuántas explicaciones.

—Está bien. Descansa, hippie—salió de la habitación.

Pocos momentos después de que la puerta se cerrara, ésta volvió a abrirse y Kyle apareció. Tenía una expresión sobria en el rostro, pero se notaba que estaba más enojado que nunca. Se ubicó junto a la camilla y cruzó los brazos, golpeando el suelo con el pie.

—¿Y bien? ¿Hay algo que deberías decirme, Stanley?—cuestionó, con voz seca, como si le estuviera regañando.

—Sabes que odio que me llames así.

—¡Y yo odio que mis amigos salgan con gente que ha jurado destruirme y me mientan al respecto!

—¡Fui sincero contigo todo el maldito tiempo! Nunca te mentí. Lo único que oculté fue que Erica era Cartman, pero...

—Te volviste loco—comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro—. Stan, te volviste simple y llanamente loco.

—Tú no sabes cómo fueron las cosas.

—Me las imagino. Además, creo saber lo suficiente, y me niego a aceptar que te hayas tragado ese cuento. ¿No has aprendido nada? Conoces a Cartman y... Carajo, incluso dejaste a Wendy. Lo voy a matar. No tiene derecho a arruinarte la vida.

—Ella no está arruinando na-...

—¿Ella? Esto es ridículo. Despierta, carajo—le sacudió por los hombros suavemente—. ¡Despierta!

—Sé que no le crees—le obligó a retirar las manos—. Sé que piensas que está fingiendo. Pero te aseguro que en verdad se siente así y que en verdad nos gustamos.

—Ya ha hecho cosas como estas antes. Sólo te está manipulando. Está lavando tu cerebro. No dejes que lo haga.

—Kyle, en serio. Entiendo que te preocupa pero... estamos enamorados, ¿bien? No puedes cambiar eso y estoy seguro de que hay cosas que Cartman no puede fingir.

—Uh... Nichole y Token... ¿Por ejemplo?

—Es diferente esta vez. Sólo confía en mí.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan convencido?

—Escucha, hace un tiempo, me llevé el diario de Cartman por accidente. Casi lloro. Nunca me había detenido a pensar lo difícil que podía ser su vida. Realmente se sentía enferma, ¿sabes? Creía que estaba mal querer ser una chica, y me costó convencerla de lo contrario. Pero lo logré y... no tienes idea de lo mucho que llegué a conocerla. Está siendo sincera, y ya no me importa si lo crees o no.

—Mierda, todo esto es tan... De acuerdo, suponiendo que dice la verdad, que se aman y todo eso. ¿Qué harás cuando las cosas pasen a mayores?

—¿Hablas de sexo?

—Obviamente.

—Pues... Aún falta mucho y ya habíamos hablado de eso, ¿recuerdas? Me parece hermosa y realmente no me interesa que no tenga vagina. Reconozcamos que el aspecto de las vaginas no es muy agradable y he visto mi propio pene toda mi vida por lo que estoy acostumbrado. No me molesta. Cuando tenga que ser, será.

—Independientemente de que creo que todo esto es una trampa de ese maldito gordo... o esa maldita gorda, estoy algo orgulloso de ti. No te ofendas, pero lo tuyo con Wendy nunca se vio muy serio, a pesar de todo lo que duraron.

—Me siento algo mal por ella. No demasiado, pero algo.

—Por cierto, el brazalete que Cartman tenía...

—Yo se lo di.

—Entonces nunca tuvo novia.

—Pensé que a estas alturas esa mentira ya era obvia.

—Tantas mentiras...

—Por favor entiende por qué no podía decirte la verdad. Hasta hace unas horas ni siquiera la señora Cartman lo sabía.

—Es que odio las mentiras. No sé si pueda perdonar esto.

—No creo que se trate de perdonar, sino más bien de comprender. Te he hablado de Erica muchas veces y me felicitaste. Te conté una infinidad de cosas y nada de lo que dije fue falso. Ella te caía bien.

—No sabía quién era.

—Entiendo que siempre has odiado a Cartman, pero no conoces a Erica. Yo tampoco la conocía. Nada de lo que dije de ella ha cambiado. Sólo porque no sea la persona que imaginaste, no significa que sea una persona diferente. Mira...—suspiró—, si esto llega a ser un truco, serás el primero con derecho a decir "Te lo dije", y no voy a quejarme. Pero confía en mí, soy tu mejor amigo.

—Quiero confiar. Confío en ti, pero no confío en...

—Bueno, no te lo tomes a mal pero... yo soy el que sale con ella. Si tú la odias, es sólo asunto tuyo.

—Me preocupo por ti.

—No lo hagas. Estaré bien. Y tú vas a tener que acostumbrarte.

—Lo intentaré.

—Eso es lo único que quiero.

—¿Deberíamos darnos un abrazo?

—Ven, idiota—abrió los brazos, con una sonrisa.

Se abrazaron rápidamente, en primer lugar porque Kyle aún tenía sus reservas sobre el asunto, y en segundo lugar porque Cartman había entrado a la habitación. Kyle se enderezó, separándose de su amigo, y le miró con cara de "Rompe su corazón y yo romperé tus piernas". Pero, por suerte, no dijo nada. Seguramente ya había dicho lo suficiente en la sala de espera. Simplemente se marchó, y Cartman volvió a ubicarse junto a la cama. Pese a sus quejas, Stan le tomó la mano.

—¿Hablaste con el judío?

—Sí, hablé con él—le besó los nudillos.

—Ugh, ¿y sacaste toda la arena de su vagina?—retiró la mano con asco, porque esa era la reacción que el romanticismo le despertaba.

—En sentido figurado, claro está—bromeó.

—Más te vale—rió—. El doctor dice que te dejarán salir en un rato cuando se aseguren de que estás bien.

—Tal vez entonces podamos ir al cine.

—¿Me está invitando a salir, Señor Marsh?

—En efecto Señora Marsh.

—Cállate, marica. Ni creas que pienso cambiarme el apellido.

—Era de esperarse.

—Te detesto, hippie.

—Yo no—le dio un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

**Patético, cursi y patético. No vale la espera para nada. El próximo será mejor, lo prometo. Recuerden que sus reviews son el viagra de mi espíritu "escribidor" (?) En serio, dejen reviews, sucios. Los quiero.**


End file.
